In the shadows
by Tyrfing Laevatein
Summary: Todo empezó con un día extremadamente tranquilo que acabó convirtiéndose en semanas hasta llegar casi a un mes. Una desaparición de la que todo el mundo habla pero que a nadie le importa, un tipo siniestro en las televisiones y un guardaespaldas con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Será Ikebukuro alguna vez normal? -Drama, tortura, romance-
1. Máscaras venecianas

**Bueeeeeenas! Hoy estoy aquí para publicar un fanfic q ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito. Un día tuve un sueño retorcido y lo utilicé vilmente para hacer un fic de Durarara. Solo tiene siete cap pero puede que caiga alguno más, ya q tengo q revisar ortografía y cosas por el estilo. Feliz segundo de mes a todos!**

 **Durarara no me pertenece.**

 **Acción!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Máscaras venecianas**

El sol se levantaba de nuevo, dando comienzo a un nuevo día en Ikebukuro. Ese lunes amenazaba con ser igual de aburrido que el resto de días y eso le enfadaba hasta el punto de querer ir a Shinjuku a golpear a cierto informante. Informante que llevaba desaparecido más de dos semana, por cierto. Al principio disfrutó del ambiente pacífico y se dedicó a cumplir con su trabajo y a conversar con Celty si se la encontraba, después continuó disfrutando solo del ambiente (ya que Celty, al no recibir trabajos de Izaya, decidió pasar su tiempo con Shinra) y de los paseos que daba por Ikebukuro. Esto último se debía a las inesperadas vacaciones con las que Tom le había premiado diciéndole: "Te las has ganado, Shizuo. Aprovecha que Orihara no está en los alrededores". Shizuo se fue a su casa gruñendo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Medio contento por las vacaciones y medio enfadado por la mención de la pulga.

Y así se encontraba él ese lunes. Sentado en un banco del parque fumando y mirando al cielo, pensando en nada en especial mientras "disfrutaba" de su segundo día de vacaciones y su tercera semana de relajación debido a la ausencia de Izaya.

Pero tanta tranquilidad le aburría.

Le aburría terrible y mortalmente.

Se aburría de tal manera que, por primera vez en su vida, deseó captar el aroma de la maldita pulga.

Cuando advirtió el giro que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y unas ganas tremendas de golpearse contra una pared le llenaron. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y, mientras soltaba una última bocanada de humo, lo tiró al suelo para después pisarlo. Estaba a punto de levantarse para marcharse cuando le pareció escuchar el nombre del informante en boca de unos estudiantes que pasaban por allí. Los dos chicos se sentaron en un banco cercano al suyo y continuaron con su conversación, ajenos a que un rubio vestido de camarero les escuchaba atentamente.

\- Oye, ¿te has enterado? Dicen por los grupos que Orihara Izaya ha desaparecido. Que tenía problemas con los yakuza y ha huido.

\- ¿En serio? Yo he escuchado que cabreó a la mafia rusa y que estos se encargaron de él. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que le mataron? Jajajajaja. Eso es completamente imposible. No creo que nadie sea capaz de matar a Orihara Izaya. Ni siquiera Heiwajima Shizuo ha conseguido provocarle heridas mortales.

\- Tienes razón. Total, no son más que rumores.

Ya había oído suficiente. Shizuo se levantó y se dirigió a su casa mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Izaya había desaparecido del mapa y los habitantes de Ikebukuro agradecían a los dioses por ese maravilloso regalo, ya que los destrozos urbanos habían disminuido considerablemente. Shizuo se encontraba, como cada mañana desde que su jefe le había dado vacaciones, paseando por las calles. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó cómo alguien le llamaba. Solo advirtió que ya no estaba solo cuando alguien se colgó de su brazo. Bajó la mirada y vio unos ojos conocidos ocultos tras unas gafas.

\- ¡Shizuo! ¿Es que no me oías? ¿Me estabas ignorando? – gritó de forma dramática un joven con bata de laboratorio

\- Shinra…

Shizuo parpadeó y se quedó mirándole fijamente. Después levantó la cabeza y comenzó a buscar a Celty, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Shinra.

"¡Shizuo! ¡Lo siento! Shinra saltó de la moto en cuanto te vio y no pude impedir que…".

\- Tranquila. La verdad es que me aburría.

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! Estás de vacaciones, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo?

\- Supongo que hasta que Tom-san regrese de su viaje.

"Parece que no te estén sentando bien las vacaciones".

\- Debe ser que no estoy acostumbrado a tanta tranquilidad.

\- Es cierto. Sin Izaya por Ikebukuro es todo muy aburrido. Aunque también tengo menos trabajo – rió Shinra, separándose prudencialmente de su amigo.

\- Tch. Por mí como si nunca vuelve. Le haría un enorme favor a la humanidad que tanto ama.

Celty se encontraba escribiendo algo en su PDA cuando Shinra abrió los ojos de par en par y dijo:

\- ¿Esa no es Yagiri-san?

Celty y Shizuo miraron en la dirección que señalaba el dedo de Shinra y vieron a una mujer de cabello largo y castaño que salía de una tienda con una bolsa blanca.

\- ¡A lo mejor ella sabe dónde está Izaya! ¡Yagiri-san! ¡Yagiri-san!

Shinra echó a correr en la dirección de la mujer mientras que Shizuo y Celty observaban sin moverse siquiera cómo el doctor casi era atropellado por un coche. Shizuo chasqueó la lengua y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con la pulga? – preguntó el rubio dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

"Es su secretaria"

\- ¿Secretaria?

Shizuo trató de hacer memoria y recordó que, en una de las tantas veces que se había presentado en el departamento de Izaya hecho una furia, había una mujer con él. En ese momento pensó que se trataba de una clienta, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención pero, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, esa mujer estaba siempre presente. Aunque nunca hacía nada por evitar las pelas de ambos hombres. Tan sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que cuando quiso volver a la realidad Celty ya se encontraba cruzando la calle para encontrarse con Shinra y Namie. Chasqueando la lengua de nuevo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, el cigarrillo aún entre sus labios.

\- Ni idea – decía Namie cuando Shizuo llegó.

\- ¿Estás segura? – insistió Shinra.

\- Completamente. Solo dijo que se iba porque tenía asuntos que tratar. Yo no le pregunté. Poco me importa lo que haga. Si no vuelve, mejor.

Por fin alguien que pensaba como él. Si no fuese porque aquella mujer desprendía un aura de oscura frialdad que le ponía los pelos de punta, no le hubiese importado haberse quedado a charlar con ella.

\- Si me disculpas, Kishitani, tengo que ir a hacerle la comida a Seiji.

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y, antes de marcharse, le lanzó una rápida mirada de desprecio a Shizuo. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, no pudo evitar sentirse dolido. Él no quería aquella fuerza. Nunca la había deseado. Su madre siempre le había repetido, casi hasta la saciedad, que era un don concedido por los dioses, pero él nunca había podido creerla. No es que no quisiera, simplemente no podía. Y tenía sus razones. Si la fuerza que poseía era un don que los dioses le habían otorgado, ¿por qué se la habían dado a él? ¿Por qué a él que era una persona completamente irascible? Si de verdad era un regalo de los dioses, parecía que lo habían hecho a propósito con tal de reírse de él. Eso, o era una broma de mal gusto.

\- Ahhhh – suspiró Shinra –. Parece que volvemos al principio.

"¿Qué principio? Ni siquiera nos habíamos planteado buscarle".

\- Solo era una forma de hablar – dijo agitando una mano delante de su rostro para quitarle cualquier importancia a la situación –. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomar algo de sushi?

"¿Pero no estabas tratando de buscar a Izaya?".

\- Él ya es mayorcito y sabe cuidarse solo. Ya volverá. Siempre vuelve. Ama a esta ciudad. Ese es uno de sus tantos defectos, ¿no crees?

"Yo no consideraría el amor un defecto".

\- Eso no es amor. La pulga es incapaz de tener sentimientos como ese hacia algo o alguien. Solo se quiere a sí mismo – espetó Shizuo, comenzando a partir el cigarrillo con los dientes.

"Cierto" – se apresuró en escribir Celty –. "¿Te apuntas a comer sushi?".

\- ¡Eso! ¡Vente Shizuo! Hace tiempo que no comemos juntos. ¡Casi desde la secundaria!

\- …Está bien.

Después de dejar aparcada la moto/corcel de Celty en un lugar seguro y de que esta se hubiese despedido de ella acariciando el manillar como si se tratasen de las crines, los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el Russia Sushi. Shinra no había dejado de parlotear en ningún momento y, cuando pararon en un semáforo, agradeció que Celty se encontrase en medio de ambos, porque le estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de golpear al doctor. Cuando el puño de Shizuo se alzó y Shinra se escondió detrás de la dullahan como un niño pequeño, ocurrió. Fue en ese momento cuando se anunció el comunicado que cambiaría completamente la acostumbrada rutina de Ikebukuro y radicalmente la vida de algunos de sus ciudadanos.

Las enormes pantallas que cubrían fachadas de varios edificios, las pequeñas y grandes televisiones de las tiendas de electrodomésticos y todas las demás que se encontraban en cada casa de Ikebukuro sufrieron al mismo tiempo un corte que las dejó con la pantalla negra durante unos pocos segundos. Transcurrido ese tiempo, el fondo negro dejó paso a un hombre con el rostro tapado desde las cejas hasta la nariz por una máscara blanca con el rededor del ojo izquierdo dorado, semejante a la de los carnavales de Venecia.

\- Hola, hola Ikebukuro – saludó el hombre.

Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse por todas partes, especulando sobre quién sería y qué querría aquel hombre. ¿Un terrorista tal vez? ¿Una broma de un adolescente? Nadie tenía la menor idea. Shizuo miró a su alrededor. Toda la gente se encontraba mirando la enorme pantalla, expectantes. Hasta los coches se habían parado y sus conductores habían salido de ellos. Nada de lo que estaba pasando le gustaba. Y lo peor es que tenía la escalofriante y conocida sensación de que todo aquello era obra de Izaya. No directamente claro, ya que el informante prefería observar oculto entre las sombras, pero obra suya al fin y al cabo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se juró que golpearía a Izaya en cuanto le viese.

\- ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando? ¿Disfrutando de la tranquilidad? Bueno, lo más tranquilo que se puede estar con Heiwajima Shizuo paseando por la ciudad – siguió hablando el hombre. Shizuo apretó aún con más fuerza los puños y, como si le hubiera visto, se apresuró en añadir –. Sin rencores Shizuo, amigo mío.

\- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó Shinra, despegando su mirada de la pantalla para centrarla en Shizuo.

\- No.

\- Ya veo.

La cabeza de Shinra se giró de nuevo y volvió a pegar sus ojos en el hombre de la máscara.

\- Supongo que os estaréis preguntando quién soy y qué planes tengo. Pues bien, puedo contestaros a la segunda pregunta. Hace unos días un amigo regresó de su pequeño viaje de negocios y le invité a comer a mi casa, pero rechazó la propuesta. Fue muy decepcionante – explicó bajando la cabeza de forma pesarosa –. Pero eso no es lo que nos interesa, lo importante es lo que me encontré en el camino de regreso a mi casa. Estaba un poco triste por el rechazo de mi amigo, así que lo cogí y me lo llevé. Y entonces pensé en lo que podría hacer con él. ¡Pero no se me ocurrió nada! – el hombre comenzó a reírse como si hubiera contado un chiste buenísimo y después paró súbitamente –. Hasta que una idea llegó a mi mente… "¿Y si se lo enseño a todo Ikebukuro?", pensé. Pero la idea no me convenció. Si estoy aquí ahora mismo, hablándoos a todos vosotros, ciudadanos de Ikebukuro, es por la segunda idea que llegó a mi mente aquella noche. ¿Y si lo destrozo frente a los ojos de toda la ciudad? Al fin y al cabo, no ha traído más que problemas.

\- ¿De qué demonios está hablando ese hombre? – escuchó Shizuo que susurraba una mujer.

\- No lo sé. ¿Un objeto que solo ha traído problemas? Tal vez solo sea un lunático – respondió la otra.

\- Sí. Espero que la policía le encuentre pronto.

La voz del hombre volvió a alzarse una vez más sobre los murmullos y los acalló súbitamente con sus siguientes palabras y con la imagen que les mostró. Gritos ahogados resonaron por toda la calle, el rostro de Shinra se tornó escalofriantemente serio, Celty se llevó las manos al lugar del casco donde debería tener la boca si tuviese cabeza y el cigarrillo de Shizuo se deslizó por sus labios hasta el suelo.

El hombre giró la cámara y la habitación en la que se encontraba se hizo visible a los ojos de todo Ikebukuro. Las paredes eran de piedra, estaba relativamente vacía y tan solo la alumbraba la luz de la cámara y de una bombilla que colgaba del techo. Las goteras habían causado que el suelo brillase tétricamente y la puerta enrejada que se atisbaba al final de la estancia le daba a todo aspecto de mazmorra. Aunque el estado de la siniestra habitación no era el causante de las horrorizadas reacciones, sino el hecho de que había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. El hombre se acercó al otro hombre que allí yacía y, tirando con fuerza de sus cabellos, mostró su rostro a la cámara para que toda la ciudad pudiera contemplarlo.

\- ¿Y si acabo con la vida de un dios?

Los ojos de Orihara Izaya permanecían cerrados mientras que el hombre comenzaba a reír como un psicópata y la población de Ikebukuro contenía la respiración.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **(quizá la semana q viene XD)**


	2. Los dioses también sangran

**karasu-shiro: he aquí tus respuestas chico (o chica)**

 **1- Ni yo misma lo sé XD.**

 **2- El cloroformo hace milagros.**

 **3- Tengo una máscara veneciana en mi habitación y bueno... la inspiración aparece cuando menos te lo esperas XD.**

 **La historia está terminada pero puede q cambie algunas cosas según la valla releyendo y a lo mejor me da para hacer algún cap más. No sé.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Los dioses también sangran**

Al final había resultado tener razón. Pero de una forma que jamás hubiera pensado. Después de que todas las televisiones y pantallas volvieran a su estado original tras el comunicado del hombre de la máscara, Shizuo echó a correr, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Shinra. Tenía que llegar al apartamento de Izaya lo más rápido posible. No se creía nada de lo que había visto en la enorme pantalla y tenía la sensación de que Izaya tramaba algo, que estaba implicado en todo aquello. Cuando llegó al apartamento que Izaya tenía en Shinjuku, derribó la puerta de una patada, como tantas veces había hecho, pero allí no había nadie. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y registró todas y cada una de las habitaciones, pero en todas encontraba lo mismo: las luces apagadas y las ventanas completamente cerradas, con las persianas bajadas y las cortinas corridas. Se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras y contempló el salón desde allí arriba. La luz del sol que entraba por el enorme ventanal era lo único que iluminaba la estancia. Shizuo bajó las escaleras y se acercó al escritorio de madera negra. Pasó los dedos sobre la superficie de ébano y el polvo se quedó impregnado en ellos. Nadie había entrado en aquel departamento hasta que él lo había hecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando Izaya? ¿Por qué hacerle creer a toda la ciudad que su vida estaba en manos de un hombre del que nadie sabía su identidad? ¿Por qué dar esperanzas a todos sus enemigos? Podía imaginarse la respuesta. Para ver sus reacciones y carcajearse de ellos desde las sombras. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto se equivocaba.

Al día siguiente, mientras Shizuo daba su ya acostumbrado paseo por Ikebukuro, un grupo de jóvenes que decían ser de los Pañuelos Amarillos se acercó a él con ganas de pelea. Fue algo rápido pero, aún así, su mano derecha resultó lastimada. Chasqueando la lengua y colocándose un cigarrillo entre los labios se dirigió a casa de Shinra.

\- ¡Oh, Shizuo! ¡Es la primera vez que te veo dos días seguidos!

\- ¡Cállate y haz que esto deje de sangrar!

\- Hai, hai

Shinra abrió la puerta del todo y se colocó a un lado para que Shizuo pudiera pasar. Una vez que el rubio entró, Shinra cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó al sofá, donde Shizuo ya se había acomodado.

Una vez limpiada y desinfectada la herida, Shinra procedió a darle un par de puntos. Celty llegó cuando Shinra ya había terminado de darle las puntadas y, al ver las gasas llenas de sangre que reposaban sobre la mesa, se acercó rápidamente tecleando en su PDA.

"¡Shizuo! ¿Qué te ha pasado?".

\- Tranquila Celty. Solo ha sido un corte sin importancia – respondió el ex camarero sacando un cigarrillo con la mano izquierda.

\- ¡Celty! ¿Qué es esa preocupación? Haces que me sienta dolido – comenzó a decir Shinra tirándose en el suelo de forma dramática.

La dullhan le ignoró deliberadamente y se sentó al lado de Shizuo, cogiendo el mando para encender la televisión.

"Voy a ver un programa. Espero que no te importe, Shizuo".

\- Estás en tu casa – se limitó a responder el rubio dando una calada al cigarrillo.

Celty asintió y se quitó el casco, dejándolo sobre la mesa al lado del mando. Habían pasado ya veinte minutos de programa y Shinra no había cerrado la boca ni un segundo. A Celty no parecía importarle, ya que estaba acostumbrada al parloteo incesante del doctor, pero Shizuo era otra cosa. Al igual que el día anterior, sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpearle pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de plantar su puño en el rostro de Shinra, el programa que veía Celty comenzó a tener fallos y la pantalla se volvió negra.

 _"_ _¿Podría ser…?"._

Shizuo, que tenía agarrado a Shinra de las solapas de la bata, le fue soltando lentamente y miró con suspicacia a la televisión. Más pronto que tarde, el hombre de la máscara hizo su aparición.

\- ¡Buenos días de nuevo, Ikebukuro! ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche? ¡Espero que de maravilla! – su desagradable risa, a oídos de Shizuo, resonó por toda la mazmorra, prisión, sótano o lo que fuera aquel lugar en el que se encontraba –. Tengo entendido que más de uno no se ha terminado de creer que la vida de Orihara Izaya está pendiendo de un hilo.

El hombre giró la cámara lentamente, como queriendo mostrar a toda la ciudad el lugar en el que tenía recluido a uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Ikebukuro, y, sentado en el suelo y atado con las manos por encima de su cabeza, apareció el informante. Sus inexpresivos ojos rojizos miraban fijamente al hombre de la máscara y, si no hubiera sido por el esparadrapo que le cubría la boca, probablemente ya estaría manipulándole de forma sorprendente con sus hirientes palabras.

\- ¿Veis? Es de verdad.

El hombre agarró a Izaya de la barbilla y le obligó bruscamente a girar la cabeza, exponiendo su pálido cuello a la cámara. De su túnica negra sacó un puñal y colocó la punta unos centímetros por debajo de su oreja. La pequeña risita que dejó escapar le dio a Izaya una imagen mental del hombre. Podía verlo perfectamente, salvo por la sombra que tapaba su rostro desde las cejas hasta la nariz (producto de la máscara), sin necesidad de saber cómo era. Podía ver cómo sus finos labios se curvaban en una siniestra y desagradable mueca, exactamente igual a las que él solía hacer cuando se encontraba frente a frente con Shizuo. Una extrañamente placentera sensación de frialdad se extendió a lo largo de su cuello y, rápidamente, supo que el hombre estaba deslizando la hoja del puñal por los alrededores de la vena yugular. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. El miedo a la muerte le invadió por completo y su cuerpo entero se quedó congelado. Pronto sintió cómo la punta perforaba su carne y comenzaba a rasgar su piel. La sangre empezó a manar de la herida y se deslizó por su cuello, manchando la negra camiseta.

\- Seguro que para la mayoría de Ikebukuro es la primera vez que veis la sangre de Orihara Izaya. Pues bien, hasta un dios puede sangrar.

El enmascarado soltó a Izaya y, sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta enrejada y salió de la habitación. Cuando se vio completamente solo, o todo lo solo que se puede estar sabiendo que una ciudad entera te está observando, movió sus dedos rápidamente, tocando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Así descubrió que una gruesa cuerda atada a una especie de gancho metálico clavado en la pared era lo que le mantenía prisionero. Como aquel maldito bastardo le había infligido una herida bastante profunda en una zona muy cercana a la yugular, ya que si hubiese sido la misma vena ya se estaría desangrando, temió desangrarse aún más si giraba la cabeza para ver mejor sus ataduras. Fue por eso que, con todas las fuerzas que aún conservaba, agarró fuertemente el gancho metálico y trató de levantar las piernas por encima de su cabeza para quedar boca abajo y en posición vertical sobre la pared. Al tercer intento consiguió lograrlo y, con la rapidez y agilidad que le caracterizaba, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, que se había venido abajo por la fuerza de la gravedad, una de sus inconfundibles navajas. Con un golpe seco volvió a quedar sentado en el suelo.

\- Izaya realmente es increíble – murmuró Shinra asombrado, viendo cómo su amigo cortaba las cuerdas con la navaja –. Ese hombre le ha subestimado demasiado. No sé cómo habrá conseguido capturarle, pero seguro que fue un golpe de suerte. Aunque hay algo en todo esto que no termina de cuadrarme. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias para que la ciudad entera sepa de sus planes si luego le retiene con simples cuerdas y no le despoja de sus armas? Esta vez parece que Izaya se ha metido en un buen lío.

\- A esa pulga es imposible hacerle daño. Es una peste difícil de eliminar – masculló Shizuo mientras Izaya se frotaba las enrojecidas muñecas, que al fin había conseguido liberar.

\- Bueno, ese hombre le ha hecho un corte muy feo – dijo Shinra recolocándose las gafas a la vez que se inclinaba hacia la pantalla para tratar de ver mejor la herida –. Parece profundo.

\- Solo porque no podía defenderse. Eso es de cobardes – espetó Shizuo con fastidio.

\- Yo solo digo que como no se trate ese corte rápido, teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que está, podría infectársele.

Mientras Shinra y Shizuo debatían el problema de la herida de Izaya, aunque más bien era Shinra el que hablaba, el informante se quitó el esparadrapo y se levantó rápidamente, provocando con la brusquedad que su vista se nublase. Apoyó una mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio y después se encaminó a la puerta, dejando el esparadrapo pegado en la fría piedra. Las temblorosas manos de Izaya agarraron una de las barras metálicas y tiraron de ella, pero la puerta no se movió ni un ápice.

 _"_ _¡Maldición!"._

Izaya golpeó con el puño el enrejado y se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en la puerta y presionándose la herida con fuerza. Su inexpresivo rostro estaba cada vez más pálido. Después de varios segundos sin moverse, en los que todos los que le veían pensaron que la imagen se había parado, retiró la mano de su herida, arrastrando con sus dedos algo de sangre y manchando su cuello. Sacó de nuevo su navaja y se arrodilló frente a la cerradura de la puerta para luego erguirse y retroceder unos pasos. Levantó la pierna derecha y le propinó una patada a la puerta que la abrió de par en par. Todo Ikebukuro contuvo el aliento en cuanto vieron que el informante pronto sería libre, todos menos Shizuo. Las preguntas de Shinra le habían hecho pensar. Si aquel hombre tenía pensado matarle, ¿por qué ponérselo tan fácil para escapar? Entonces algo negro tapó la pantalla por unos segundos y, cuando la imagen volvió, la silueta del hombre de la máscara apareció con una katana en sus manos. ¿No se había ido por la puerta? ¿Cómo había aparecido por detrás? ¿Habría otra salida? Pero, si era así, ¿por qué Izaya se había molestado en abrir la cancela? El hombre se acercó lentamente a Izaya enarbolando su katana y, justo cuando iba a atacarle, el informante se giró y la paró con su navaja. Como aquella vez en la que se enfrentó a Saika, Izaya esquivó con gran maestría los ataques, hasta que finalmente tuvo al hombre a su merced, con el filo de su navaja en el cuello del enmascarado.

\- No era un genio del mal como pensaba – suspiró Shinra. En el fondo se sentía aliviado, pero jamás lo reconocería. Y mucho menos ante el informante.

Un extraño sonido gutural comenzó a surgir de la garganta del hombre enmascarado, que fue transformándose en una carcajada. Su cuerpo se movía con cada risotada que daba, lo que hizo que la navaja cortase un poco de su piel, algo que no le importó lo más mínimo. Con un rápido giro de muñeca el hombre perforó su estómago con la katana y la hundió hasta atravesar la propia carne de Izaya. Con la misma rapidez y agilidad con las que había introducido el arma, la volvió a sacar. Izaya retrocedió un par de pasos presionando con ambas manos su nueva herida. Su navaja cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico. La sangre comenzó a salir de su boca cada vez que tosía mientras el hombre permanecía de pie como si nada, riéndose. Sin dejar sus carcajadas de lado comenzó a quitarse la túnica, exponiendo su bien formado cuerpo, lo que le dio una idea aproximada a Ikebukuro de su edad. Podría estar entre los veinte o treinta. La túnica se deslizó por sus hombros, acariciando su piel, hasta acabar en el suelo como un vulgar y usado trapo. Nadie podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Hasta Izaya dejó que sus ojos se abriesen de la sorpresa y, si no se hubiese estado desangrando, se habría reído con todas sus fuerzas, disfrutando de su nuevo descubrimiento.

\- Es… increíble… – susurró Shinra, observando cómo la piel del hombre se regeneraba a una velocidad asombrosa.

Pronto, no quedaba rastro alguno de la herida. Ni siquiera la sangre. Todo Ikebukuro se había quedado paralizado viendo la mágica curación, sin poder despegar los ojos del abdomen del hombre. Estaban tan ensimismados que, al escuchar un fuerte golpe, más de uno se sobresaltó. Izaya yacía en el suelo boca abajo, sobre un creciente charco de sangre.

\- Solo un dios puede matar a otro.

Las carcajadas volvieron a retumbar por toda la fría y tenebrosa sala y, entonces, la imagen se cortó, volviendo a aparecer el programa de avistamientos alienígenas que Celty estaba viendo.

"¿Le ha… matado?".

\- No… no lo sé. Creo que me apresuré al decir que no era un genio. Ese hombre… sabe perfectamente lo que ha hecho.

Shizuo y Celty le miraron con cara de no saber de qué estaba hablando. Shinra suspiró y se dejó caer del reposabrazos en el que se había sentado hasta el mullido sillón, apoyando la nuca en el otro y dejando uno de sus brazos sobre su estómago y el otro colgando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

\- Como doctor que soy, sé reconocer cuando alguien sabe de medicina y cuando no. Y ese hombre sabe. Ha calculado perfectamente dónde tenía que clavarse la katana para que la hoja perforase la carne de Izaya apenas unos centímetros por debajo del ombligo.

"¿Eso qué significa?".

\- …

"¡Shinra!" – insistió Celty. Su nerviosismo podía notarse al ver cómo temblaba ligeramente el PDA en su mano.

\- …Significa que, si no se trata con rapidez, Izaya… morirá en cuestión de horas. Dos como máximo.

* * *

Ese día, pandilleros, grupos de color, personas que nada tenían que ver con los bajos fondos, algunos yakuza e incluso mafia de otros países se reunieron para celebrar la muerte de Orihara Izaya y para tratar de encontrar al causante de tan tremenda y grandiosa hazaña.

Celty pasó el resto de la tarde dando vueltas y vueltas por todo Ikebukuro, revisando cada sótano o almacén que encontraba con la ligera esperanza de que Izaya estuviese allí. No es que estuviera desesperada por encontrarle, tan solo había tomado el recado que Shinra le había dado con voz indiferente: "puede que no haya sido la mejor de las personas, pero se merece un entierro digno". Celty había encogido los hombros y se había marchado con su inseparable corcel camuflado de motocicleta. Aunque ya había registrado todos los lugares de Ikebukuro que se le habían venido a la mente y el periodo de dos horas había pasado hace mucho, una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que Izaya siguiera con vida en algún lugar.

Mientras Celty proseguía con su interminable búsqueda, Shizuo se encontraba tirado en su sofá mirando el techo. No podía creerse que Izaya estuviese muerto. Llevaba años deseando acabar con su vida pero, como nunca había logrado darle alcance, en ningún momento se planteó lo que haría cuando la pulga desapareciese definitivamente. Una parte de él no le daba nada de importancia, diciendo que Ikebukuro y el mundo entero estarían mejor sin sus manipulaciones. Otra parte le recordaba en todo momento que, por muy capullo que haya podido ser, seguía siendo humano y no se merecía que su cadáver acabase tirado en alguna cuneta abandonada sin que nadie le encontrase. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de hacer caso a su segunda parte, la primera aparecía diciendo que se merecía todo aquello y más, recordándole todos los líos en los que le había metido desde que le conocía. Casi parecía que estuviese hablando con un pequeño ángel y un pequeño demonio por la forma en la que giraba la cabeza de lado a lado cada vez que una de las voces le hablaba. Cualquiera que le viese en ese momento se asustaría al ver su ceño fruncido y oír los pequeños gruñidos que empezaban a surgir de su garganta.

 _"_ _Maldita pulga. Hasta muerto no deja de joderme la existencia"._

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	3. Escupitajos y cuchillos oxidados

**Sorpresaaaaa! Hoy es mi cumpleaños así q he decidido dejarme caer por aquí XD.**

 **karasu-shiro: la verdad es q vi Baccano después de haber escrito el fic. Me lleve una sorpresa XD. Wow, wow menudas teorías. Me gusta como piensas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Escupitajos y cuchillos oxidados**

Ikebukuro había vuelto a la normalidad después de la muerte del infame informante, al igual que la tranquilidad que ahora reinaba en las calles. Los problemas no se habían acabado, por supuesto, pero al menos ya no había nadie que con sus malas artes los complicase aún más. Pero, como dicen algunas gentes, si no hay cadáver, no hay muerto. Para la desgracia de Ikebukuro y el alivio de una pequeña parte de la mente de Shizuo, el informante seguía con vida. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Ese día era el día libre de Shizuo, por lo que decidió quedarse en su casa y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, intentando hacerse a la idea de que sería así siempre a partir de ahora. Se había quedado dormido en su sofá mientras veía una ridícula película de acción cuando una risa que había llegado a odiar tanto como la de Izaya le despertó. Abrió los ojos de par en par y vio en la pantalla de su televisión a Izaya tumbado en una especie de camilla con un esparadrapo en la boca y tratando inútilmente de liberarse de sus ataduras en pies y manos. El hombre no estaba por ninguna parte pero su risa era perfectamente audible.

\- ¡Izaya!

Shizuo se incorporó rápidamente y subió el volumen de la televisión. ¿No quería aquel enmascarado matar a Izaya? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya? ¿Qué demonios quería conseguir? ¿Alardear frente a toda la ciudad de que había capturado al escurridizo y astuto informante? Algo más tramaba el enmascarado y sabía que lo descubriría si no apagaba la televisión y escuchaba lo que tenía que decir.

El hombre apareció en escena y se situó a un lado de Izaya, apoyando una mano a escasos centímetros del rostro del informante. Este frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Una cicatriz de, como mínimo, diez centímetros de largo adornaba el pálido cuello del moreno, como recuerdo de la primera herida que el hombre le había ocasionado. Las risas no cesaron cuando un par de dedos tomaron la barbilla de Izaya y su rostro volvió a ser completamente visible en la pantalla. Los rojizos ojos, a primera vista inexpresivos, ocultaban en su interior una creciente ira y desagrado absoluto, haciendo que pequeñas zonas de sus iris se oscurecieran levemente. Aunque solo Shizuo parecía haberlo notado. Los dedos que antes habían estado en la barbilla de Izaya se desplazaron a su cintura y comenzaron a levantarle la camiseta, dejando expuesto su bien formado abdomen. Su nívea piel, que se asemejaba con la porcelana, le hacía parecer una delicada y frágil muñeca. Una muñeca que había sido rota y arreglada. A unos pocos centímetros por debajo de su ombligo se encontraba una segunda cicatriz. Esta había sido cosida y limpiada cuidadosamente y, aunque Shizuo no era un experto en medicina, podía ver claramente que, quien quiera que lo hubiese hecho, había realizado un buen trabajo.

\- ¿Qué es esa expresión, Izaya-kun? Me he molestado en mantenerte con vida un poco más. Deberías estar agradecido.

Izaya volvió a girar la cabeza y el hombre se dio la vuelta, agachándose ante los pies del informante. Se escucharon sonidos metálicos y, en el periodo de tiempo que pasó el hombre agachado, Izaya no dejó de mover las piernas. Cuando el hombre se incorporó nuevamente con un cuchillo en su mano derecha fue recibido con una fuerte patada en el estómago que provocó que su cuerpo se encorvase dolorosamente. Ante esa acción Shizuo no pudo más que sorprenderse. Izaya realmente era habilidoso. Las carcajadas del hombre volvieron a hacerse audibles y el eco se encargó de repartirlas por toda la habitación. Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un par de segundos, tratando de sacarlas de su cabeza a toda costa. Pero le fue del todo imposible. Aquella desagradable risa se negaba a abandonar su mente. Se había aferrado a ella y no quería soltarla, produciéndole un tremendo dolor en las sienes. Parecía que alguien dentro de su cabeza estaba pasando las uñas sobre una pizarra. ¿Es que cualquier cosa que pasara o hiciera le iba a provocar la risa? ¿Acaso ese hombre no quería matarle? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya? Si tanto se lo estaba pensando, ya se encargaría él de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Nadie que se metiera con Orihara Izaya salía impune. Y mucho menos si encima se atrevía a televisarlo ante todo Ikebukuro… Entonces se acordó. Todo aquello estaba saliendo en todas las televisiones de la ciudad. No podía ser muy descuidado. Y tampoco podía deshacerse de aquel hombre, ya que lo que había visto aquella noche o día, no lo sabía con certeza puesto que la habitación carecía de ventanas, había sido algo completamente inhumano de lo que podía aprovecharse y… hablando de cosas inhumanas. ¿Shizuo le estaría viendo en aquel momento? Seguramente estaba disfrutando como un niño pequeño con juguetes nuevos. O tal vez estaba furioso por no haber sido él el que hubiese conseguido capturarle. Aunque dudaba mucho que Shizuo pudiera trazar un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para atraparle. Lo suyo era arrojarle cualquier objeto que tuviera a su alcance, pocas veces se paraba a pensar cuando se encontraban frente a frente. Bueno, nunca. Su creciente ira y odio no se lo permitían. De todas formas, fuera lo que fuese lo que aquella bestia estaba pensando no le importaba lo más mínimo.

\- Ni siquiera unas correas pueden detenerte. ¿Debería atarte con cadenas? ¿O también eres capaz de romperlas? Algo se te ha debido de pegar después de pasar tanto tiempo con Heiwajima Shizuo.

Aunque Izaya aún tenía la boca tapada, Shizuo supo que se estaba riendo. Sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que no hacía falta ver sus labios para saber que estaba esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa.

 _"_ _Maldita pulga"._

El hombre ató de nuevo la pierna de Izaya y, acercándose a su rostro, colocó la punta del cuchillo en una de sus mejillas.

\- Será mejor que te comportes. No me gustaría tener que destrozar tu precioso rostro – dijo haciendo círculos imaginarios con el cuchillo en la blanca piel de su mejilla.

Antes de apartar el cuchillo de su rostro le pinchó cuidadosamente, haciendo visible, gracias a su pálida piel, un diminuto punto rojo.

\- ¿Vas a comportarte?

Izaya no respondió, ni con sonidos ni con gestos. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada. El hombre coló un dedo por debajo del esparadrapo y se lo quitó de un tirón. Izaya, una vez que se vio libre, le escupió con todo el desprecio que había acumulado. El hombre se llevó un par de dedos al rostro y se limpió la saliva que había resbalado por su máscara hasta su mejilla. Como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, el hombre se entretuvo mirando fijamente la punta del cuchillo mientras Izaya trataba de averiguar lo que haría a continuación. Supuso que le cortaría o amenazaría con hacerlo, por lo que se preparó para sentir algo de dolor. Como bien había predicho, el hombre rozó su fina piel con la punta del cuchillo pero jamás se habría esperado que lo hiciese justo en aquella zona. Con lentitud, el hombre paseó el cuchillo por el cuerpo de Izaya, reabriendo la herida que le había infligido el día anterior. Era mucho más doloroso de lo que había pensado pero, aún así, no deshizo su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Presumo que esto no es nada en comparación con tu día a día con Heiwajima Shizuo.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mencionar a esa bestia? Escuchar su nombre es molesto. Ah y espero que ese cuchillo no esté oxidado – habló Izaya como si se encontrase tranquilamente en su despacho tratando con un cliente.

Shizuo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Izaya y un gruñido comenzó a escaparse de su garganta, pero se vio interrumpido al captar un rápido brillo en los ojos de Izaya, algo que nunca había visto antes en el informante: dolor. Aún así, fue algo tan rápido que dudó de haberlo visto.

\- ¿Sabes? Podrías usar tu dulce boquita para otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo escupirte de nuevo? Ya sabes, así tendrías la máscara igualada – sonrió Izaya de oreja a oreja.

\- No. Estaba pensando en algo más… agónico.

Tras decir esas palabras clavó sin previo aviso el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Izaya, sacándole un pequeño grito, puesto que no se lo había esperado.

\- Sí… algo como eso. Pero no es suficiente.

El hombre introdujo aún más el cuchillo y comenzó a moverlo hasta que la herida se hizo más grande. Izaya había tratado de no darle la satisfacción de oírle gritar pero, en cuanto el enmascarado decidió hacer "bailar" al cuchillo estando aún en su interior, no pudo contenerse más y dejó escapar un escalofriante grito de agonía. Apretó con fuerza puños y dientes y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen. Eso sí que no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

\- ¿Ves? A esto me refería. Pero, ¿no crees que todos deberían disfrutar de tu hermosa VOZ?

Sacó el cuchillo y lo volvió a meter con mucha más fuerza, enterrando su hoja casi por completo. Esta vez el grito de Izaya fue tan desgarrador que Shizuo bajó el volumen de la televisión.

 _"_ _Oh, dios. ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Le va a matar!_

Esa era su conciencia, o al menos la parte buena de ella.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Además es la pulga. Él solo se lo ha buscado.

 _"_ _¡Bien dicho! Esa escoria no se merece tu lástima ni la de nadie"._

Ahí estaba la parte mala. Y la verdad era la que más razón tenía.

 _"_ _Es cierto que ha sido un capullo desde que le conoces, pero sigue siendo humano. Nadie debería tener una muerte tan horrible. Ni siquiera él"._

Ahora ya no sabía cuál de las dos tenía más razón. Por una parte pensaba que cualquier cosa mala que le ocurriese a Izaya la tenía bien merecida, pero también era cierto que aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Cualquiera que quisiera vengarse del informante se aseguraría de hacerle una encerrona y dejarle bien muerto, menos aquel hombre. Aunque había dicho desde el principio que iba a acabar con su vida, parecía que pensaba alargar su final. Y durante ese tiempo le torturaría frente a todo Ikebukuro. Shizuo frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo el rostro de Izaya se deformaba por el dolor y cómo la sangre se iba escapando de su cuerpo cada vez más y más. Sus manos se cerraban fuertemente, formando puños, y su cuerpo se arqueaba, sin dejar de gritar en ningún momento.

\- ¿No es música para vuestros oídos, Ikebuku…?

Apagó el televisor. No podía seguir viendo aquello.

* * *

 **Hasta el viernes 23!**


	4. El tenedor de los herejes

**Por fin viernes! Tengo la sensación de q ha pasado mucho tiempo. Literalmente XD. He estado varios días estudiando historia desde el año 850.000 a.C hasta el 1479 d.C. Tantos años para un solo examen :'D**

 **c-antonella: muchas gracias :D. No las tenía todas conmigo cuando lo publiqué. Pero me alegra saber q hay gente q opina q es intrigante. Pasan muchas ideas por mi cabeza como para hacer un montón de fics, pero no creo tener tiempo para escribirlos todos XD. Se intentará.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - El tenedor de los herejes**

Otro día más en Ikebukuro.

Shizuo paseaba tranquilamente con un cigarrillo en los labios, disfrutando de la suave brisa, cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo una familiar sombra. Se giró rápidamente y consiguió vislumbrar el vuelo de un abrigo adentrándose en un callejón. Una extraña y placentera sensación de alivio le invadió y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la entrada de la sinuosa calleja. Una vez que la oscuridad le rodeó, buscó frenéticamente con la vista al dueño de aquel abrigo sin obtener resultados. Se adentró aún más y, entonces, un fuerte sonido a sus espaldas le sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y allí se encontró cara a cara con él. El joven se acercó a él lentamente y, cuando tan solo estaba a unos pasos, resbaló. Shizuo cogió el cuerpo del chico antes de que tocase el suelo y se arrodilló, dejando que la cabeza del otro reposara en sus piernas. Fue entonces cuando advirtió la enorme mancha carmesí que oscurecía su camiseta. El chico abrió la boca para hablar, haciendo que un pequeño reguero de sangre resbalase por su barbilla, y su voz salió en un susurro forzado.

\- Shi…zu… cha…

Sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y su pausada respiración dejó de oírse. Una estridente carcajada resonó por todo el callejón y Shizuo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el hombre de la máscara veneciana. Su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de completa furia y, apretando los dientes con fuerza, se lanzó hacia él. El hombre esquivó su puño y este acabó golpeando el aire pero, como si de un cristal se tratase, la oscuridad del callejón comenzó a resquebrajarse y a hacerse añicos por partes. Toda la estancia se tornó completamente blanca y Shizuo se giró rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Izaya, descubriendo que ya no estaba allí.

\- Shizu-chan – susurró una voz.

Shizuo miró a todos lados, buscando el origen de la voz, pero tan solo veía blanco.

\- Shizu-chan – volvió a repetir la voz, esta vez más fuerte –. ¡Ayuda! ¡Responde, por favor! – su tono comenzaba a rallar la desesperación, su voz quebrada y rota.

 _"_ _Izaya",_ trató de decir Shizuo, pero su voz no salió.

\- ¡Shizu-chan! ¡Por favor responde! ¡Ayúdame! Por favor…

 _"_ _Izaya"._

\- Por favor…

Su voz se fue apagando.

 _"_ _Izaya. Izaya. Izaya"._

\- Po… fav… r.

\- ¡Izaya!

Shizuo despertó con un sudor frío cubriéndole la frente y el pecho. Se llevó una mano a la frente y limpió parte del sudor con el dorso de la mano para después alborotarse levemente el cabello. Enterró su rostro en las manos y trató de sacar de su mente aquel sueño, pero le fue completamente imposible. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y, una vez que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de su reflejo, la imagen de Izaya muerto en sus brazos se quedó grabada en su mente.

 _"_ _Tengo que encontrarlo"._

* * *

Como todas las tardes a las cinco desde hacía tres días, todas las pantallas de Ikebukuro mostraron el rostro enmascarado del hombre que había logrado capturar al infame Orihara Izaya. Ese día Shizuo se encontraba en la calle cuando las pantallas comenzaron a fallar y apareció la ya tan conocida imagen del hombre enmascarado. Shizuo se paró de repente al escuchar la voz del hombre y salió comiendo en busca de algún lugar donde poder ver al enmascarado. Pronto llegó a una tienda de electrónica, cuyo escaparate estaba cubierto de pequeñas (y algunas grandes) televisiones. No supo por qué pero, al ver los rojizos ojos de Izaya, el nudo que se había creado en su estómago se deshizo. Inconscientemente, sus ojos viajaron por toda la estancia, tratando de averiguar de alguna forma donde se encontraba el moreno. Al escuchar un ahogado quejido lastimero, centró toda su atención en Izaya. Su rostro estaba lleno de pequeño cortes y por la comisura de sus labios resbalaba un hilo de sangre, al igual que en su sueño. Nunca le había visto tan golpeado. El hombre se situó detrás de la silla en la que Izaya se encontraba maniatado y le ató alrededor del cuello un extraño objeto. A primera vista parecía una simple correa pero una especie de tenedor con dos puntas en cada uno de sus extremos se mantenía vertical sobre la nívea piel de Izaya.

\- Os presento al tenedor de los herejes. En su época fue bastante útil para sacar confesiones, pero yo lo utilizaré para otra cosa – explicó mientras sonreía siniestramente.

Izaya ni se inmutó cuando escuchó las palabras del hombre. Mantuvo en todo momento su neutra e impasible expresión. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que aquella sonrisa había conseguido que la piel de su nuca se erizase. Nadie a excepción de Shizuo, que pudo ver claramente el miedo reflejado en el fondo de sus ojos. Mientras Izaya trataba de no mover la cabeza, el hombre se acercó a la mesa y volvió con un rollo de cinta aislante en las manos. Cortó un pequeño trozo y tapó los resquebrajados labios de Izaya.

\- Una prevención. Lo único más afilado y peligroso que tus navajas son tus palabras. Aunque dudo mucho que te quede algo de voz para hablar – rió el hombre entre dientes.

¿Que no le quedaba voz? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho? ¿Había estando torturándole sin descanso? Solo de pensar en eso hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Cuando encontrase el escondite de aquel malnacido se iba a encargar de darle su merecido… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrarle? Podría estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Pero si no hacía algo rápido, Izaya moriría.

 _"_ _Morir, ¿eh?"._

Hace unas semanas aquello no le hubiese importado lo más mínimo. Es más, era lo que llevaba intentado diez años. Pero ahora ya no le parecía una idea tan atractiva. Sentía que su vida sin él sería más aburrida, más monótona, sin ningún motivo para enfurecerse de verdad y liberar todo el estrés acumulado. Unas tremendas ganas de reír le entraron en cuanto pensó en todo lo irónico de la situación. Después de varios años tratando de vivir pacíficamente, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo a pesar de los problemas en los que Izaya le metía, de intentar por todos los medios acabar con la vida del informante, ahora se encontraba pensando en lo que nunca creyó que se le cruzaría por la mente por muy demente que estuviera: necesitaba a Izaya en su día a día.

\- La principal finalidad de este instrumento era arrancar las confesiones de los condenados por herejía, como bien he dicho antes – prosiguió el hombre explicando –. ¿Cuánto crees que puedes aguantar tú, Izaya-kun, sin terminar perforándote la barbilla y el esternón? – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó –. Pero no me gusta demasiado esperar. ¿Por qué no lo agilizamos un poco, Izaya-kun? – susurró en su oído, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

Unos segundos después se irguió y colocó la punta de su dedo índice en la nuca de Izaya. Este se sobresaltó y trató de alejarse de él, consiguiendo únicamente arañarse con las puntas.

\- ¿Sabes, Izaya-kun? Llevo mucho tiempo observándote, pero tú nunca te diste cuenta. Es gracioso, ya que siempre estás pendiente de todo lo que te rodea y vas un paso por delante de los demás. Aún así, nunca supiste de mi existencia. Por eso mismo, soy la única persona que conoce tus más íntimos secretos. Aquellos que pensabas que solo tú conocías. ¿Debería contar algunos? Seguro que a Ikebukuro le agradaría conocerlos. Como también sé que desearán saber porqué te has arriesgado a lastimarte solo por rehuir el contacto con mi dedo.

El hombre se separó de Izaya y, acercándose a la puerta, cogió una silla que había apoyada cerca de la pared. La colocó enfrente de Izaya y se sentó de lado, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo, para poder dirigir su rostro a la cámara.

\- ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando Orihara Izaya tenía apenas seis años sufrió un accidente que casi acaba con su vida. Qué diferente habría sido todo si aquella catástrofe hubiese cumplido su cometido, ¿verdad? – el hombre rió divertido y después continuó narrando –. Sus huesos y su cuerpo se recuperaron con descanso, reposo y el paso del tiempo. Pero hubo una parte que quedó con algunas pequeñas secuelas: el músculo recto posterior menor de la cabeza. Solo hace falta un leve toquecito para que el dolor te embargue, ¿cierto, Izaya-kun?

El hombre se levantó y se situó detrás de Izaya. No hacía falta que dijera lo que pensaba hacer. Shizuo ya lo sabía. Una oleada de dolor recorrió la nuca de Izaya en cuanto el hombre tocó aquel punto clave. El respingo que le provocó dio como resultado que una de las puntas se clavase en su barbilla, perforando la piel lo suficiente como para que saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre.

\- ¡Oh! Tal vez no debería haber hecho eso.

Aún así, el hombre mantuvo su dedo presionando aquel punto mientras se reía sin parar. Shizuo apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos para no ver la agonía reflejada en los de Izaya. Entonces advirtió algo. ¿Desde cuándo conocía tan bien a Izaya como para saber lo que sentía solo con mirarle a los ojos?

\- ¡Ahhh! Me aburrí.

El hombre liberó a Izaya del instrumento de tortura, del esparadrapo y de sus ataduras y volvió a dejar la silla en su lugar. El informante comenzó a coger grandes bocanadas de aire y, cerrando los ojos, bajó la cabeza levemente. No se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse y mucho menos para tratar de escaparse.

\- ¡Juguemos un rato, Izaya-kun!

Izaya apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe y salió volando hasta la otra punta de la estancia, donde aterrizó con un golpe seco y rodó hasta chocar con la espalda contra la pared. Se colocó a cuatro patas y se presionó con fuerza el costado izquierdo mientras comenzaba a toser sangre.

\- ¿Dónde están esos maravillosos reflejos? – preguntó el hombre acercándose con una barra metálica en la mano. Izaya lo identificó como el objeto con el que le había golpeado.

La situación fue a peor cuando el hombre decidió patear a Izaya y, de vez en cuando, apalearle. Estuvo así durante más de diez minutos hasta que vio que Izaya ya no ponía resistencia.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te rindes? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Bueno, de todas formas tu final estaba planeado para mañana. Pensaba acabar contigo de la forma más cruel y dolorosa que se me ocurriese, y no fueron pocas, pero al final me decanté por usar tu mayor miedo.

Ante eso, Izaya abrió los ojos completamente y, por primera vez, habló. O más bien gritó.

\- ¡No! – chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Su voz quebrada y rota, como en el sueño que Shizuo había tenido.

\- ¡Sí! Jajajajajaja – rió el hombre sin poder contenerse.

\- No, no, no, no, no…

Izaya se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin dejar de murmurar negaciones. Entonces Orihara Izaya hizo algo que nadie en Ikebukuro había visto jamás y que provocó que el corazón de Shizuo se rompiese: llorar.

Los ojos de Izaya se llenaron de lágrimas y estas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas hasta acabar formando diminutas manchas en el suelo.

\- No, no, no, no, no.

La imagen se cortó allí y las televisiones volvieron a mostrar el telediario. Shizuo se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente reaccionó y se dirigió a toda prisa a casa de Shinra. Necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	5. Detrás del blanco y el dorado

**Actualización! Viernes! Wiiiiiiiiii**

 **Pain-99: Dioooos! No lo había pensado jajajaja XD. Pero no. Este es el cap decisivo.**

 **karasu-shiro: Lee y despeja todas tus dudas my friend!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Detrás del blanco y el dorado**

Shizuo corría como loco por las calles de Ikebukuro, tratando de llegar cuanto antes a la estación de metro. Se acercó a la taquilla a una velocidad vertiginosa y, aunque había bastante gente allí, no tuvo que esperar en ningún momento, ya que, al verle acercarse apresuradamente, todos se apartaron de su camino para dejarle paso. Tampoco le hizo falta alguna pagarse el billete, puesto que su presencia era tan imponente que la taquillera se acobardó y se lo dio gratis. Entonces vio a lo lejos cómo el metro comenzaba a moverse y, sin querer desperdiciar ningún segundo más, saltó la valla y bajó las escaleras que conducían al andén de tres en tres. La taquillera se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la mano extendida y temblando, sujetando aún el billete.

 _"_ _Maldición"._

El metro se había ido sin él.

Volvió a subir las escaleras como las había bajado, de tres en tres, y salió de la estación. Miró a su alrededor repetidamente hasta que encontró el perfecto medio de transporte y se subió a él sin pensarlo. El taxista se giró y le miró atemorizado. Estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando el rubio habló:

\- A Shinjuku. Rápido.

El hombre le miró extrañado por el tono de voz calmado que había usado. Shizuo le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Rápido! – repitió a gritos al ver que el taxista no reaccionaba.

\- ¡S-sí!

El taxista arrancó y Shizuo se recostó en el asiento. Durante los 40 minutos que duró el trayecto, Shizuo no dejó de mirar la hora en el móvil. Tenía que llegar a Shinjuku cuanto antes. Antes de que el reloj marcara las cinco.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Celty se encontraba en su habitación chateando mientras Shinra dormía plácidamente en el sofá tras un largo día de trabajo. El silencio inundaba el apartamento hasta que fue enteramente destrozado por unos fuertes e insistentes golpes en la puerta. Celty dio un pequeño respingo en su silla y sus dedos pulsaron tres teclas a la vez. Sin embargo, el pobre Shinra se asustó de tal manera que se cayó del sofá y se golpeó con la mesa. Sobándose la zona dolorida se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa en cuanto vio de quién se trataba._

\- _¿Shizuo? ¿Qué haces aquí? No pareces herido… – dijo Shinra revisando a su amigo de arriba abajo._

\- _¿Lo has visto? – preguntó el rubio directamente, sin dar ninguna explicación. Shinra le entendió perfectamente._

\- _Sí. Ese hombre realmente debe odiarle._

\- _¿Sabes a lo que se refería?_

\- _¿Hum?_

\- _El mayor miedo de la pulga. ¿Sabes cuál es?_

\- _Ya conoces a Izaya, Shizuo. No habla con nadie acerca de sí mismo. Y mucho menos para contar sus debilidades._

\- _Pero tú eres su amigo… Algo te ha debido contar – insistió Shizuo._

\- _¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? ¿No es la persona que más odias?_

\- _…_ _Sí._

\- _¿Entonces? ¿Piensas ir a buscarle?_

 _Shizuo le miró sin parpadear unos segundos, sorprendido. Sabía que si se presentaba en casa de Shinra a interesarse por la vida de Izaya, el médico le haría preguntas. Por eso se había preparado una buena excusa. Excusa que ya no utilizaría. Shinra le miró a su vez y se echó a reír._

\- _Puede que yo no sea tan bueno leyendo a las personas como Izaya, pero era bastante obvio. Tus labios estaban cerrados pero tus ojos lo decían a gritos._

\- _Es irónico, ¿no?_

\- _Puede que un poco. Pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día pasaría – decía el castaño sonriente –. Cuando conocí a Izaya él ya era así. Alejaba a todos de su lado y se burlaba y ridiculizaba los sentimientos que algunas chicas parecían tener por él. Creo que yo era el único lo suficientemente cercano como para saber lo que sentía realmente. Pero nunca pude saberlo por completo. Sus máscaras eran y son realmente realistas. A pesar de su extraña y difícil personalidad siempre le consideré mi amigo. Por ese motivo me juré a mí mismo que encontraría a alguien con quien realmente pudiera entenderse, alguien con quien pudiera deshacerse de sus máscaras y mostrarse como realmente era. Y ese fuiste tú. Pero, como bien sabes, no fue del todo bien – suspiró –. Tal vez Izaya se dio cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones e hizo todo lo posible para que le odiases. No lo sé._

\- _Esto no es lo que te había preguntado – susurró Shizuo ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo y apretando los puños._

\- _Pensé que debías saberlo. Respecto a tu verdadera pregunta, nunca me dijo nada pero creo que puedo saberlo._

\- _¿Cómo? – preguntó Shizuo ansioso._

\- _Recuerdo que, cuando estudiábamos juntos, siempre que tocaba clase de natación él faltaba por un motivo u otro. Tampoco fue al viaje a la playa que organizamos en cuarto… ¡Oh! Me acuerdo de un día en que la profesora le castigó por pelearse con un senpai y le mandó limpiar la piscina. Cuando terminaron las clases me acerqué a ayudarle y en cuanto me vio me pasó la fregona y se fue de allí. Solo fue durante unos segundos pero me pareció ver algo de ansiedad en su rostro. ¿Tú qué crees Shizuo? Tal vez sea hidrofobia. Ya sabes, miedo al agua._

\- _Sé lo que es la hidrofobia – espetó él molesto._

\- _Pero aunque sepamos ahora su mayor miedo seguimos sin saber cómo encontrarlo._

 _Los dos permanecieron de pie durante unos minutos, completamente pensativos, hasta que Shizuo gritó:_

\- _¡Ya sé donde está! ¡A las afueras de Shinjuku hay una fábrica abandonada!_

\- _¿Y?_

\- _¡Que tiene una alberca!_

\- _¡Wow! ¿En serio? Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?_

\- _Una vez le perseguí hasta allí._

\- _Jajajaja. Debí haberlo imaginado – rió Shinra._

\- _Voy a buscarlo. Gracias por tu ayuda._

 _Shizuo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo y, antes de que desapareciese por las escaleras, Shinra susurró:_

\- _Tráele de vuelta, Shizuo._

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

Shizuo bajó del coche rápidamente y le arrojó al taxista el dinero de forma tan brusca que la mayoría acabó en el suelo. El hombre abrió la puerta y, después de haber recuperado todas las monedas, levantó la vista para ver cómo Shizuo se alejaba a una velocidad sorprendente. No tenía ni idea de adónde iba, pero parecía ser algo realmente importante. Tanto que le dio la impresión de que hubiese llegado antes a Shinjuku corriendo que en taxi.

* * *

\- Ya casi es la hora Izaya-kun. Tengo la sensación de que hoy tendremos más espectadores que nunca.

\- …Mátame ya… Por favor… – susurró Izaya mientras la sangre resbalaba por su frente.

\- ¿Estás suplicando? ¡Qué lástima que no lo esté grabando!

El hombre se acercó a la pared en la que Izaya estaba recostado y se arrodilló frente a él. Le agarró de la barbilla y le obligó a hacer contacto con los dos oscuros agujeros en su máscara que hacían de ojos. Sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y comenzó a limpiarle con delicadeza la sangre del rostro. Izaya guiñó uno de sus ojos cuando el pañuelo pasó cerca de él y continuó observándole con el otro con sorpresa. No entendía por qué hacía eso cuando tenía planeado matarle.

\- Vas a acabar con mi vida y ni siquiera sé quién eres…ni qué te he hecho.

El hombre permaneció en silencio hasta que terminó de limpiar toda la sangre. Después volvió a conectar sus miradas y habló:

\- Nada. Nunca me hiciste nada porque no eras así cuando nos conocimos.

Izaya abrió los ojos de nuevo con sorpresa y, haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para mover su brazo, colocó dos dedos sobre la máscara del hombre. Los coló por debajo de esta y la levantó lentamente hasta que se desprendió y acabó en el suelo, produciendo un fuerte sonido que reverberó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Una pequeña risa se escapó de entre los labios de Izaya.

\- Jamás pensé que fueras tú…

\- Lógico. Los muertos no se pasean por el mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Siempre has amado a los humanos pero yo no me conformaba con ser amado como los demás. Y tú lo sabías. No sabía qué hacer para tener tu atención, por eso, cuando te vi un día peleando con Heiwajima Shizuo, pensé que lo mejor sería transformarme en un monstruo. Con eso tal vez lograría que fueras a mi encuentro como hacías con él. Pero entonces me di cuenta de la verdad. No te interesabas en Heiwajima porque fuera un monstruo. Es a él a quien odio. Le odio porque consiguió en apenas dos años lo que yo intenté durante dieciocho. Si te mato, sé que le provocaré un daño irreparable. Esa será mi venganza.

\- Si piensas eso, es que no conoces a Shizu-chan – sonrió Izaya débilmente.

\- Si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará. Y mucho menos _él._

El hombre apoyó una mano en la pared y se acercó a Izaya, dándole un pequeño beso que fue apenas un roce de labios. Después recuperó su máscara del suelo y desapareció de la estancia, dejando a Izaya con la vista en el techo.

* * *

Shizuo miró el móvil por quinta vez. Las 16:58.

 _"_ _Mierda"._

Se paró un momento y abrió en su móvil una aplicación que le permitía ver la televisión. Le dio a un canal cualquiera y comenzó a reproducirse un concurso en el que sorteaban varios premios: desde un simple yoyó hasta un coche último modelo. No le interesaba lo más mínimo aquel programa. Solo lo había puesto esperando a que se interrumpiese como pasaba con todas las televisiones y le mostrase el lugar en el que estaba Izaya. Así al menos sabría si no iba mal desencaminado. Dos minutos después, tal y como había deseado, la pantalla se volvió negra y el hombre de la máscara apareció. Ignoró completamente lo que decía y se dedicó a observar dónde se encontraba. No estaba muy lejos. Cerró la aplicación y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

\- ¿No vas a oponer ni un poquito de resistencia? ¿Tan débil estás?

Izaya no respondió. Solo miró la alberca con el temor brillando en sus ojos y algo de nostalgia entremezclada. Esta vez todo Ikebukuro estaba pendiente de la que sería la última retrasmisión y, probablemente, la última vez que verían con vida al informante. Shinra y Celty, Mairu y Kururi, Namie, Seiji y su acosadora novia, Mikado, Anri, Kadota y su pandilla, Simon y Denis, Tom y Vorona, todos los de Awakusu-kai e incluso Kida y Saki. El hombre agarró del brazo a Izaya y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la alberca. Entonces, al ver el agua tan de cerca, algo se encendió en la mente de Izaya. Le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Esto ya me gusta más!

La persecución comenzó y todos los que estaban viéndola supieron que el informante ganaría, ya que le habían visto ciento de veces huir del monstruo de Ikebukuro. Pero lo que no sabían es que aquel hombre le había hecho realmente mucho daño. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y, finalmente, el hombre le capturó.

\- ¡No puedo mirar! – gritó Mairu desde el sofá de su casa. Aún así abrió un pequeño resquicio en el muro que había construido con sus manos y siguió observando.

El hombre llevaba a Izaya de la cintura, bien sujeto para evitar que se escapara, mientras este se retorcía entre sus brazos. Con un poco de impulso le lanzó a la alberca mientras se reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Adiós a Orihara Izaya!

El joven comenzó a mover los brazos y las piernas frenéticamente, tratando de mantenerse a flote, pero nada de aquello sirvió. Para no saber nadar estaba durando demasiado. El hombre suspiró.

\- Ya dije que no me gustaba esperar.

Miró a su alrededor y, a unos pocos pasos, encontró una piedra del tamaño del puño de un niño pequeño. No tenía el suficiente tamaño como para hacer mucho daño pero, si la lanzaba con fuerza, podría conseguir lo que se proponía: hacer que el informante perdiera la consciencia. Y eso fue lo que logró. La sangre comenzó a resbalar por la frente de Izaya y se sintió demasiado mareado como para seguir esforzándose en mantenerse a flote. Su cuerpo empezó a hundirse y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Todo había terminado.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	6. Lo que oculta su sonrisa

**Viernes por fin! Dejando el viernes de lado, debo decir q dentro de un par de semanas tendre la terrible semana de examenes y tengo q comenzar a estudiar, por ello es posible q no actualice. Pero no es seguro del todo. Aun queda esperanza.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Lo que oculta su sonrisa**

Frío. Hacía mucho frío. Sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse. Era doloroso. Tremendamente doloroso. No precisamente el hecho de que el agua entrase en sus pulmones y le arrebatase el oxígeno poco a poco, sino que todos los recuerdos de su infancia habían comenzado a invadir su mente. Pero, aunque sus ojos se habían cerrado, los seguía viendo. A través de una cámara acuática que el hombre enmascarado había colocado estratégicamente, todo Ikebukuro podía ver cómo Izaya se iba hundiendo cada vez más en la alberca.

\- ¡Iza-nii! – gritó Mairu al ver que su hermano no abría los ojos.

Saltó rápidamente del sofá y se volvió a sentar a apenas un metro de la televisión. Kururi se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, pero en sus ojos podía verse la preocupación reflejada.

\- ¡Oh, dios! ¡Iza-Iza!

Kadota y su pandilla observaban todo en la televisión de su furgoneta. Erika se tapó los ojos y Walker y Togusa desviaron la mirada. Kadota observó cómo las burbujas dejaban de surgir de la boca del moreno y extendió el brazo para apagar la televisión.

Splash.

Ese sonido hizo que su mano se detuviera a mitad de camino, que Walker y Togusa volvieran a mirar, que Erika abriese los ojos, que Mairu se aferrase con fuerza a la televisión y que el resto de Ikebukuro se preguntase quién demonios había saltado. Aquella pregunta fue respondida cuando una figura conocida por todos apareció en escena. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Shinra.

\- ¡Es Shizu-chan! – gritó Erika mientras se inclinaba para verlo mejor, apoyándose en los asientos de Togusa y Kadota –. ¡Os lo dije! ¡Sabía que se amaban!

Kadota se había quedado tan sorprendido por lo que veía que no encontró ningún motivo para regañar a Erika por sus fantasiosas y disparatadas ideas. Al fin y al cabo lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, ¿no? Y aunque no se tratase de lo que Erika decía, sabía que era imposible y agotador tratar de convencerla de lo contrario.

Shizuo, ajeno a que la ciudad entera estaba viéndole en ese momento, buceó lo más rápido que pudo y agarró el cuerpo de Izaya. Con la misma rapidez subió a la superficie y nadó hacia el borde contrario a la cámara. Dejó a Izaya en el suelo y le retiró un poco la mojada camisa para comprobar su pulso. Latía. Despacio, pero latía. Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado. En esos escasos segundos de relajación, una sombra se cernió sobre él y lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba rodando lejos de Izaya. Se levantó tranquilamente y frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a su atacante: el hombre enmascarado. Si no hubiese sido por la sangre que manaba de la herida de su frente, el hombre habría pensado que Shizuo había logrado esquivar su ataque. Una batalla comenzó entre los dos. Puños contra puños. Si se hubiese tratado de un hombre normal, la batalla habría terminado apenas unos segundos después de comenzar, ya que un solo golpe de Shizuo era suficiente para vencer a cualquiera. Pero aquel hombre había demostrado no ser normal. Su cuerpo parecía ser inmune a cualquier daño y sus heridas se curaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Después de casi veinte minutos de puñetazos y patadas en los que el enmascarado llevaba todas las de ganar, Shizuo supo que tenía que encontrar la forma de vencerle. Y rápido. O Izaya podría…

A lo lejos divisó una cancela rota con algunas de las barras partidas por la mitad. Vio que una de ellas se encontraba lo suficientemente inclinada como para sobresalir entre las otras. Eso le dio una idea a Shizuo. Cuando el hombre se acercó a él para atacarle de nuevo, le agarró de los hombros y le hizo retroceder hasta que acabó chocando contra aquella barra, que le atravesó el estómago. Ignorando el alarido que había dado, cogió la punta de la barra y la giró hacia un lado, como formando un cinturón, para evitar que el hombre pudiera soltarse. La herida comenzó a cerrarse alrededor de la barra pero, sin la fuerza de Shizuo, le era imposible liberarse de aquel cinturón de metal. Mientras se retorcía, haciendo que la herida se abriese y volviera a curarse, Shizuo se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de Izaya. Volvió a tomarle el pulso y esta vez no lo encontró. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta.

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no"._

Colocó las palmas en el pecho del joven y, cuando estaba a punto de realizar las compresiones cardiacas, se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. ¿Y si usaba demasiada fuerza y le ocasionaba más daño? Ahora que le había encontrado no podía arriesgarse a perderle de nuevo. Solo se le ocurría otra forma de reanimarlo. Dejó una mano apoyada en su pecho y la otra la dirigió a la nariz del moreno, taponándola. Acercó su rostro al de Izaya y juntó sus labios, comenzando a insuflar aire en sus pulmones. Ante esta acción, el grito de Erika reverberó entre las cuatro puertas de la furgoneta.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Walker se acercó a ella por detrás y le tapó la boca con una mano en un intento por acallarla.

Shizuo, que desconocía que una obsesionada fujoshi le estaba viendo, continuó proporcionándole aire a Izaya. Estaba tan centrando en conseguir que Izaya despertase que no vio cómo el hombre enmascarado desaparecía en las sombras. El cuerpo de Izaya sufrió una pequeña convulsión y Shizuo se separó de él rápidamente. Izaya abrió los ojos y se giró hacia un lado, echando toda el agua que había tragado pero, antes de que Shizuo pudiera decirle algo, se quedó dormido debido al cansancio y la pérdida de sangre. El rubio sonrió débilmente y le cogió en brazos para llevarle junto a Shinra cuanto antes.

* * *

Izaya abrió los ojos al sentir que su cuerpo se balanceaba suavemente. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. El hecho de que aún se encontrase un poco mareado hacía que viera borrosa la figura de la persona que le había salvado la vida. Parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de la neblina que cubría sus retinas y, cuando todo a su alrededor se hizo visible, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Se encontraban en un callejón y, aunque acababa de despertarse, lo reconoció rápidamente: era uno de los atajos que más usaba para ir a casa de Shinra. Le extrañaba. Por allí no solía pasar mucha gente por su apariencia tétrica y siniestra. Los únicos que se atrevían a pasar por allí a menudo eran él y…

\- Bájame… – susurró Izaya una vez que confirmó que la persona que le llevaba en brazos era Shizuo.

\- ¿Hm?

Shizuo paró y bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Izaya, el cual veía incompleto por la oscuridad que les envolvía y por llevar aún puestas sus gafas de sol.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea. Aún estás dé…

\- No necesito la lástima de nadie. Y mucho menos la tuya. Bájame.

La voz del informante había sonado tan segura que Shizuo dudó sobre qué hacer. Si hubiera podido ver su rostro al completo, se habría negado en redondo a soltarle. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo que normalmente era y debajo de sus rojizos ojos comenzaban a aparecer arcos grises. Era sorprendente como aún podía mantenerse consciente. Shizuo suspiró y no dijo nada, se había esperado una situación así. Se agachó un poco y retiró su mano de las piernas de Izaya, permitiendo que este pudiera tocar el suelo sin problemas. Izaya se separó cuidadosa y lentamente, tan lentamente que Shizuo se sorprendió, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la rapidez y agilidad del informante.

\- Izaya… – comenzó Shizuo.

\- No. Ahórrate tus palabras de consuelo o lo que sea que fueras a decir. No hay nada más irónico que un monstruo que quiere hacerse pasar por humano – interrumpió el moreno pasando por un lado de Shizuo.

El rubio se quedó estático mirando al suelo y apretando puños y dientes. Pero toda la rabia que había empezado a surgir en su interior desapareció en cuanto oyó un golpe seco detrás de él. Se giró rápidamente para ver a Izaya sentado en el suelo con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Izaya!

\- No te acerques – susurró él.

Shizuo le ignoró deliberadamente y comenzó a andar hacia él pero, cuando estaba a punto de rozarle el hombro, Izaya le detuvo de un manotazo.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame! ¡No finjas que te importa y vete!

\- Yo…

\- ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenías que ser tú quien me encontrase? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

\- Izaya, escucha…

\- ¿Por qué? – continuó él sin escuchar lo que decía el rubio. La rabia y la impotencia se habían apoderado de él y ahora se veía incapaz de parar – ¿Por qué tú, una bestia que camina entre humanos, estás siempre rodeado de gente? Gente que te quiere y aprecia. En cambio…

\- En cambio tú estás solo – completó Shizuo, ganándose una afilada mirada de parte de Izaya –. Ibas a decir eso, ¿no? – añadió después –. Eso es porque eres un bastardo.

\- No… Es porque soy un cobarde… Me alejo de todo y de todos por voluntad propia – dijo Izaya entre dientes.

Era la primera vez que Shizuo le veía de aquella forma y, aunque con todo lo que estaba diciendo parecía estar haciéndose daño, no se atrevió a interrumpirle. Quería conocer la razón por la que no dejaba que nadie se acercase a él. O más bien, a su corazón.

\- Me alejo por miedo, porque temo salir herido.

¿Por eso guardaba siempre las distancias? ¿Por eso se convirtió en un bastardo sin corazón? ¿Era capaz de soportar el odio de miles de personas y la soledad que aquello conllevaba solo por el temor de que pudieran hacerle daño?

\- Odio la soledad – susurró para sí mismo.

Pero Shizuo le había oído perfectamente. Se arrodilló frente a él y le agarró con fuerza de los hombros.

\- No estás solo. Kadota y Shinra se preocupan por ti aunque no lo parezca. Incluso Celty se alegró cuando supo que estabas vivo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces vino a verme Dotachin o preguntó por mi cuando resultaba herido en alguna de nuestras peleas?

Shizuo no se atrevió a responder.

\- ¿Lo ves? – esbozó una amarga sonrisa y continuó hablando –. Shinra solo se preocupa por Celty, el resto es secundario. Y yo no creo estar en ese resto. Y Celty… me desprecia.

\- Aún así sigues sin estar solo.

\- Si te estás refiriendo a mis hermanas, deberías saber que ellas me venderían sin dudarlo solo por conocer a tu hermanito.

\- Sí, lo sé – suspiró Shizuo, recordando una antigua conversación que había tenido con las gemelas cierto día que Kasuka grabó en Ikebukuro –. Pero sigues sin estar solo.

Ante esa respuesta, Izaya apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Qué sabía él de la soledad? ¿Qué sabía si siempre había tenido a alguien a su lado?

\- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú? ¡No me jodas! ¡Deja de decir idioteces, estúpida bestia uni…!

Izaya no fue capaz de continuar con su insulto, pues fue interrumpido por Shizuo. O más bien por una parte de él. Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Shizuo unirse a los suyos. Después de unos segundos de estupefacción, en los que la mente de Izaya quedó en blanco, apoyó sus manos en el pecho del rubio y trató de alejarle de él, mas Shizuo apretó su cuerpo aún más contra el suyo.

\- Mmm… Shizu-cha… Ahhh…

Shizuo aprovechó el descuido de Izaya y metió su lengua en la boca del moreno, penetrando la barrera de los dientes.

\- Mmmm.

Izaya continuó con sus vanos intentos de apartarle, pero su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al del guardaespaldas que le resultaba casi imposible mover los brazos. Lo máximo que podía hacer era revolverse en el fuerte abrazo de Shizuo, logrando con eso parecer un animal atrapado en un cepo. Shizuo no parecía darse cuenta del estado en el que Izaya se encontraba o simplemente se limitaba a ignorarle. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Cuando Izaya había comenzado a gritarle había podido ver la ansiedad en sus ojos y, con el fin de evitarle un ataque y para dejar de escuchar su molesta voz, había hecho lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente: besarle. No tenía pensado hacer nada más, tan solo esperar que con el shock se tranquilizase pero, en cuanto había sentido sus manos en el pecho y sus labios moverse para replicar, sus instintos tomaron las riendas de la situación. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que los labios del moreno eran tremendamente adictivos (con un sabor que era una mezcla de cloro y sangre) y que el calor de su cuerpo le reconfortaba de sobremanera. Finalmente se separó de él y, mientras miraba como Izaya trataba de recuperar el aliento, algo se encendió en su mente y supo porqué lo había hecho.

\- ¿A qué… ha… venido… eso, Shizu-chan? – preguntó Izaya aún sin resuello.

\- Mírame.

Izaya no se vio capaz de hacer lo que el otro le pedía. Se quedó contemplando el gris del suelo hasta que dos manos en sus mejillas le forzaron a apartar la mirada del entretenido pavimento.

\- ¿Q…?

\- No estás solo, Izaya – repitió por cuarta vez Shizuo. Aquella frase ya empezaba a parecerle algo aburrida –. Yo estoy contigo.

\- Creo que te ha afectado el golpe que te dio aquel tipo – dijo Izaya sin quitar sus ojos de la sanguinolenta frente de Shizuo.

\- No – respondió él un poco perdido al principio, ya que había olvidado por completo aquel golpe y que la sangre aún manchaba parte de su rostro –. Lo digo en serio. No sigas diciendo que estás solo y que todo el mundo te odia. Yo estoy contigo.

Llegado ese momento no tuvo el valor suficiente para mirar directamente a los ojos del moreno, por lo que enterró su rostro en el hombro de su compañero. El rostro de Izaya se podía asemejar al de su hermana Kururi de lo impasible e inexpresivo que se había quedado. Por primera vez en su vida se había topado con una situación ante la que no sabía cómo actuar. Tras unos segundos recuperó su acostumbrada mueca y la transformó en una irónica sonrisa.

\- Jamás pensé que alguna vez oiría eso. Y mucho menos de ti, de mi enemigo. Ne, Shizu-chan, ¿eso quiere decir que tampoco me odias?

La pregunta salió de sus labios en forma de un susurro apenas audible que fue perfectamente captado por el rubio. Izaya cerró los ojos y sonrió burlonamente, a sabiendas de que el rubio no podía verle. No esperaba respuesta alguna por parte de Shizuo, ya que solo lo había hecho para ver cómo reaccionaba, por eso se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó su voz y más aún cuando oyó su respuesta.

\- …No.

Esa bestia nunca dejaría de ser impredecible.

\- Has tardado en contestar. Y creo haber notado algo de duda.

\- … No es eso.

\- ¡Ah! Has vuelto a hacerlo.

\- ¡Cierra la boca!

Shizuo sacó su cabeza del improvisado escondite y miró a Izaya con sus ambarinos ojos llenos de rabia. Este se limitó a esbozar la sonrisa que sabía que más cabreaba a Shizuo.

\- ¿Piensas besarme de nuevo?

El buen humor de Izaya se esfumó rápidamente al escuchar la carcajada de Shizuo. No sabía que aquella bestia pudiera reír de esa forma. Es más, se había empeñado tanto en enfurecerle que nunca había escuchado su risa.

\- Ya vuelves a ser el mismo bastardo de siempre.

Fue entonces cuando la expresión de Shizuo cambió de tal manera que la mente de Izaya se descolocó.

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo? No sabía que sentías eso por mí, Izaya-kun – bromeó el guardaespaldas.

\- No estoy tan desesperado y solo como para liarme con mi peor enemigo. Así que te agradecería que dejases de decir cosas tan…

Los labios ajenos sobre los suyos le interrumpieron por segunda vez. Aunque tan solo fue un pequeño roce, Izaya se quedó tan sorprendido como la primera vez.

\- En serio. Deja de hacer eso.

\- ¿Hacer el qué?

\- Jugar con los demás. No va contigo, Shizu-chan – sonrió el otro enigmáticamente.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de juegos? Aquí el único que se divierte haciendo esas cosas eres tú.

\- Muy bien. ¿Entonces qué se supone que intentas hacer? ¿Vengarte? ¿Rematarme?

\- No. Tan solo… – Shizuo se apoderó de sus labios una vez más y después se separó con una brillante y resplandeciente sonrisa –…besarte.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Holiiiii :) Bueno, se supone q este deberia ser el ultimo cap pero, como tenia q revisar todo desde el principio, ha resultado q, lo mas probable, sea el proximo el ultimo. He tenido q cambiar todo el final desde el principio porq no me convencia y bueno, :'), me ha costado.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :')**

 **iyoko-chan: well, is the first time that I get a review in English. I'm very surprised, really. Thank you very much and happy birthday! (a bit late, I know)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - Un departamento a oscuras y dos notas para dos idiotas**

Aún no podía creerse cómo había acabado de esa forma. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Lo que no podía comprender era por qué no lo había visto venir. Ah. Cierto. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando que iba a morir. Miró el blanco techo de la habitación y cerró los ojos, comenzando a notar los efectos de las pastillas que Shinra le había dado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, negándose a quedarse dormido. Si lo hacía, probablemente soñaría con aquel hombre enmascarado y su siniestra sonrisa. Pero las pastillas eran mucho más fuertes que su deseo por mantenerse despierto. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y no se abrieron hasta un par de horas después.

* * *

 _Ya casi anochecía – podía ver perfectamente cómo el sol se ocultaba tras los edificios desde su escritorio – cuando Namie se acercó a él con una carpeta que dejó caer sobre su mesa, acompañada de un golpe seco. Izaya miró la carpeta con curiosidad y la abrió, esbozando una sonrisa en cuanto leyó su contenido._

\- _Ne, Namie-san. Voy a salir unos días – anunció levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose al perchero para coger su inseparable abrigo –. Vigila todo en mi ausencia._

\- _No esperes que esté aquí cuando vuelvas._

\- _Te daré vacaciones cuando regrese._

\- _Vuelve pronto entonces._

 _Izaya esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se ponía el abrigo. Había sido relativamente fácil convencerla. Qué predecible era. Abrió la puerta y se quedó parado unos instantes en el umbral._

\- _Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Ikebukuro cuando se haga público que Orihara Izaya ha desaparecido misteriosamente._

\- _Probablemente pensarán que es un regalo de los dioses. O tal vez lo celebren. En cualquier caso, nadie movería un dedo para buscarte._

\- _Qué cruel, Namie-san._

 _Namie continuó ordenando las carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio, sin levantar la vista para mirar a su jefe ni abrir la boca para contestarle. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo último que se oyó en el apartamento._

 _Una vez dentro del ascensor, Izaya volvió a mirar la carpeta y sonrió. El asunto del que tenía que encargarse no era tan divertido como descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de su secretaria: Namie le había concertado una cita a medianoche con un hombre que quería matarle. Aquel asunto le provocaba gracia. Guardó la carpeta en el interior de su abrigo y miró la hora. Estaba deseando que llegara la medianoche. Mientras tanto tendría que hacer algo para entretenerse._

 _Después de aquella cita nocturna, en la que Izaya consiguió sumir al hombre en la desesperación con tan solo un par de palabras, abandonó Shinjuku._

 _No volvió hasta pasadas varias semanas. Pero jamás pensó que volvería a encontrarse con_ él. _Y, por supuesto, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que tenía pensado secuestrarle. Se había encontrado con él cuando regresaba de una pequeña charla con Shiki. Pasaba cerca de unos callejones de las afueras de Ikebukuro, ya cerca de Shinjuku, cuando él salió a su encuentro…_

 _Solamente le restaban unos metros para llegar a su calle cuando tres figuras salieron sigilosamente de un callejón. Él no le dio la mayor importancia y continuó caminando, fingiendo que no los había visto. Cuando uno de ellos le agarró de la capucha con fuerza y le arrastró hacia uno de los callejones, se dejó llevar mansamente. El hombre le empujó, haciéndole trastabillar y casi caer al suelo. Entonces Izaya se giró con una afilada mueca en los labios y una navaja aún más en la mano. Pero un grito interrumpió su diversión. Uno de los hombres cayó pesadamente al suelo, un charco de sangre formándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Detrás del hombre caído se encontraba una figura negra. Una ensangrentada katana adornaba su mano derecha. Con sorprendente maestría, el extraño acabó con los otros dos hombres y después se giró hacia Izaya. El informante no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aquel hombre acababa de fastidiar su plan y diversión. Efectivamente. Izaya había contratado a los tres hombres para que le atacasen y fingir su propio secuestro. Últimamente no había mucho que hacer y su retorcida mente había decidido usarse a sí mismo como juguete en uno de los muchos escenarios que tenía preparados para Ikebukuro. Pero aquel hombre, que envainaba su katana con un aura rebosante de tranquilidad, había interferido en su magnífico plan. Jamás pensó que su plan acabaría por cumplirse, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a la que había maquinado desde un principio. Frunció el ceño mientras le recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo._

 _No le reconoció. La máscara y el paso del tiempo le hacían un desconocido a sus ojos._

 _Una lucha bastante igualada comenzó entre ellos, mas Izaya en ningún momento contraatacó. Se limitaba a esquivar cada patada y puñetazo. Hasta que un inesperado movimiento de brazo por parte del enmascarado le estampó contra la pared._

 _No lo había visto venir._

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _Aquel hombre había conseguido engañarle, haciéndole creer que iba a atacarle por la derecha cuando hizo todo lo contrario. La mano enguantada del tipo se posó en su frágil cuello, reteniéndole en aquella posición mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la túnica. Ni siquiera estaba ejerciendo fuerza. Perfectamente podría haber sacado una de sus navajas y atacarle. No es como si aquel hombre se tratase de Shizuo y pudiera romperle el cuello fácilmente si se movía apenas unos centímetros._

 _Pero no lo hizo._

 _Y probablemente ese fue su error. Aquel humano era interesante. Le interesaba lo que estuviese planeando hacer con él una vez que le capturase. Por ese motivo no opuso resistencia y tampoco contuvo la respiración cuando el hombre le puso un pañuelo en el rostro. Inhaló tranquilamente el cloroformo y dejó que su consciencia le abandonara. Aquello podría ser divertido._

 _Se equivocaba._

 _Sabía lo que aquel hombre tenía pensado hacerle en cuanto vio dónde se encontraba y la cámara apagada a escasos metros. Pero, por mucha rabia que le diera reconocerlo, no habría sido capaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Lo que pretendía. No hasta que se lo preguntó directamente, cuando pensaba que le quedaban pocas horas de vida._

 _Gracioso._

 _Realmente le pareció gracioso al principio._

 _Y una enorme estupidez._

 _Estaba claro que ese hombre no conocía a Shizuo. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría intentado hacer lo que había hecho. Pero, después de lo que había pasado con Shizuo tras aquel inesperado rescate, él tampoco podía decir que le conociera. Siempre había sido el único a quien no había podido predecir de todas formas._

* * *

Shizuo terminó de trabajar a las ocho. Una vez se hubo despedido de su jefe, se encaminó a casa de Shinra. Esa tarde no había tenido muchos problemas con los deudores, por lo que una inusual, y casi atemorizante para todo aquel que le veía, sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en su rostro. No sospechaba que, cuando llegase a casa del doctor, su humor decaería de forma considerable.

* * *

Izaya despertó con el inconfundible sonido de su móvil. Aún un poco adormilado por el efecto de las pastillas, sacó una mano de debajo de las sábanas y tanteó la mesilla de noche en busca del aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Cuando finalmente logró encontrarlo, la llamada finalizó. Izaya frunció el ceño, molesto por no haber llegado a tiempo, y desbloqueó la pantalla. Nada más hacerlo recibió un mensaje de un número que nunca había visto antes, pero, aunque una parte de su cabeza le gritaba que lo eliminara rápidamente, decidió abrirlo.

 **?: Izaya, soy yo, Namie. Tenemos, bueno, TIENES un problema muy gordo. Ese hombre enmascarado que, desgraciadamente, no logró acabar con tu vida ha entrado en tu apartamento. Se ha llevado la "cosa".**

Izaya tardó un par de segundos en procesar la información. Cuando por fin cobró sentido dentro de su mente, comenzó a teclear su respuesta.

 **Izaya: ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué no lo has impedido? ¿Y por qué no tengo registrado este número?**

 **?: ¿Y yo cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Ha sido de madrugada y, como comprenderás, no aprecio tanto mi trabajo como para presentarme a las tres de la mañana. Es un número exclusivo.**

 **Izaya: Apuesto a que solo tu** ** _amado_** **hermanito lo tiene.**

 **?: Por supuesto. Esto ha sido una excepción. Te agradecería que lo borrases después.**

 **Izaya: Hai, hai Namie-san. Voy para allá.**

Izaya volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesilla y, entonces, advirtió que había algo en el relato de su secretaria que no le quedaba del todo claro.

 **Izaya: ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido el enmascarado?**

 **?: Ha dejado su máscara como evidencia.**

Dejando de nuevo el móvil sobre la madera, Izaya se levantó y buscó con la vista su ropa, encontrándola en una silla cercana. Se vistió rápidamente y, tras coger su móvil, abrió con cuidado la puerta. El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, por lo que pegó las manos a la pared y se fue guiando hasta llegar al salón. No se atrevía a iluminar con la luz del móvil por si Celty o Shinra le descubrían. La tenue luz de luna que entraba por los ventanales alumbraba la estancia y, gracias a ello, pudo ver un papel encima de la mesa. Se acercó y lo cogió.

 ** _Quedé con Anri en que iría a verla. No creo que tarde mucho, pero puedes cenar sin mí._**

 ** _Celty._**

Izaya volvió a dejar la nota sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta, encontrándose con otra nota pegada en la superficie de madera.

 ** _Me ha surgido una emergencia médica. Tengo que acudir rápidamente. Vigila a Izaya en mi ausencia, mi hermosa Celty._**

 ** _Shinra._**

"Qué par de idiotas".

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios del informante y, sabiendo ya que se encontraba solo en el apartamento, encendió las luces del pasillo. Buscó en los cuencos que había sobre un pequeño mueble cerca de la puerta y encontró un juego de llaves de repuesto. Abrió, salió y volvió a cerrar, dejando las llaves en la maceta que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

Una vez que llegó a su apartamento de Shinjuku, entró y depositó su mirada en el hueco vacío de su estantería que antes había guardado la cabeza de la dullahan. Sobre su escritorio yacía la máscara veneciana que Namie había mencionado.

\- Namie-san – llamó sin obtener respuesta –. Namie-san.

Un ruido se escuchó en el piso superior. Izaya subió las escaleras lentamente, ya que aún se sentía algo mareado, y recorrió el oscuro pasillo con la mirada.

\- ¿Namie-san?

Al no volver a obtener respuesta, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se masajeó las sienes.

"Ha debido de irse".

El moreno se dirigió a su habitación quitándose el abrigo por el camino y dejándolo sobre una silla cuando entró en la estancia. Entonces un portazo resonó por todo el apartamento. Izaya se giró rápidamente y vio al hombre, antes enmascarado, apoyado tranquilamente en la puerta. Era un hombre alto, de piel bronceada y con brillantes cabellos azabaches que se arremolinaban en su cabeza formando algunos rizos. Sus penetrantes ojos negros le miraban inquisitivamente y la sonrisa arcaica que adornaba sus labios era todo menos tranquilizadora. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Izaya, pero quedó camuflado, como siempre, tras una máscara.

\- Satsuki-kun. Has imitado muy bien a Namie.

\- Ya te lo dije. Llevo mucho tiempo observándote.

\- Pensé que no volvería a verte tan pronto – continuó Izaya, ignorando la ansiedad que le causaba el saber que Satsuki había estado espiándole durante los últimos dieciocho años.

\- Lamento decepcionarte – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros y separándose de la puerta.

Izaya retrocedió unos pasos, haciendo que Satsuki sonriese. Por cada paso que Izaya daba para alejarse, Satsuki avanzaba otro, hasta que le acorraló contra la pared. Posó un brazo cerca del rostro del moreno y se inclinó hasta estar apenas a unos centímetros de Izaya.

\- He cambiado de idea.

\- ¿De qué…hablas? – preguntó el moreno, cohibido.

\- Dije que si yo no podía tenerte, nadie lo haría – respondió Satsuki posicionando el filo de una navaja en el cuello de Izaya –. Pero ya que has venido, prefiero tenerte ahora.

Retiró la navaja del cuello de Izaya y la intercambió por su dedo, que comenzó a deslizar de arriba abajo por la nívea y suave piel del informante. Izaya golpeó fuertemente a Satsuki y, con maestría, le arrebató la navaja y se la lanzó. La afilada hoja atravesó el pecho de Satsuki, pero él tan solo se la arrancó y la arrojó lejos del alcance de ambos. Antes de que la herida se cerrase por completo, Satsuki ya había lanzado a Izaya sobre la cama y había capturado con una de sus manos las muñecas del informante por encima de su cabeza. La lengua del hombre moreno se paseó por el cuello del joven, que comenzó a revolverse debajo de él. Satsuki levantó la vista y una enorme sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de Izaya.

\- Vamos a divertirnos, Izaya-kun.

Mientras tanto, un rubio vestido de camarero corría por las calles de Ikebukuro registrando cada callejón. Allí, en el apartamento de Shinra, tan solo habían quedado la oscuridad, una puerta derrumbada y dos notas de papel hechas pedazos.

* * *

 **Proxima actualización: viernes 27. Voy a estar muy ocupada estudiando :'(**


	8. El juego del informante

**Finalmente el último capítulo! Hasta siempre In the shadows, te mantendre en mi carpeta de Terminados dentro de la carpeta de Durarara y me acoradare de ti en intervalos. Me olvidare un tiempo, luego recordare y despues me volvere a olvidar. Asi funciona mi mente XD.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - El juego del informante**

Una fuerte patada dirigida al hígado fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Satsuki se precipitase hacia el suelo. Si había golpeado con fuerza, cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro, contaba con un 100% de probabilidades de que Satsuki cayese desmayado. Cuando escuchó el ruido que provocó el cuerpo al impactar contra las baldosas, no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Salió corriendo de su habitación, bajó precipitadamente por las escaleras y se aferró con fuerza al pomo de la puerta. Tras cuatro intentos fallidos, apoyó la frente en la madera y dejó que sus brazos colgasen a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Estaba encerrado. Frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero ese bastardo de Satsuki había quitado las llaves que él había dejado en la cerradura. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo. Si no podía salir por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas. Comenzó a forzar la cerradura, girando el cuchillo de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, y, cuando por fin oyó un clic y la puerta se entreabrió ligeramente, sintió un tirón en su hombro. Izaya rodó por el suelo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el escritorio. El cuchillo se le escapó de las manos, perdiéndolo de vista. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, un pie se posó en su pecho y le impidió erguirse.

\- Qué descortés, Izaya-kun. Golpear a tu invitado y salir corriendo después no es muy acertado, ¿no crees?

\- No eres mi invitado. Te colaste en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

\- Cierto – rió él.

Izaya ladeó la cabeza y divisó el cuchillo a pocos centímetros. Extendió el brazo y lo toqueteó levemente con los dedos, logrando que, poco a poco, el mango del cuchillo estuviese en su mano. Empuñándolo y con una rápido giro de muñeca se lo clavó a Satsuki en el tobillo. El hombre retiró el pie con una ligera expresión de dolor en el rostro. Izaya aprovechó ese momento y se escapó a gatas, logrando llegar hasta la mitad de la sala antes de que Satsuki le aferrase de la cintura con un férreo agarre. La visión de Izaya quedó nublada por unos momentos debido al fuerte golpe que sufrió contra la superficie del escritorio. Al recuperarla por completo, las formas borrosas que tenía en frente cobraron finalmente una forma consistente. Podía ver la cocina a lo lejos y el borde de su escritorio a apenas unos centímetros. Giró con dificultad la cabeza y observó a Satsuki. Este se encontraba sobre él, con una mano apoyada en la madera y la otra sosteniendo el sanguinolento cuchillo con el que Izaya le había atacado. Se lo llevó lentamente a los labios y saboreó su propia sangre antes de clavarlo en el escritorio, cerca del rostro de Izaya.

\- Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Izaya-kun. Pero son más hermosos cuando brilla en ellos el temor – sonrió siniestramente.

Izaya le escupió y trató de quitarle de encima, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Satsuki suspiró y movió pesarosamente la cabeza, comenzando a quitarse la corbata. Ató con ella las manos de Izaya y le giró por completo para poder tenerle cara a cara. Acercó su rostro más al de él, lo que hizo que Izaya ladease la cabeza, y sonrió.

\- Eres una criatura realmente hermosa – le dijo, tomándole de la barbilla para volver a conectar sus miradas.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro mientras acariciaba con el pulgar los labios de Izaya. Después acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y comenzó a besarle lenta y suavemente, deslizando la mano hasta su nuca. El rostro de Izaya se llenó de desagrado y, con todas sus fuerzas y rabia acumulada, mordió la lengua de Satsuki. Nada más hacer eso, la mano que Satsuki tenía en la nuca del moreno se desplazó hasta su cuello y se cerró alrededor de él. Izaya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En ellos brillaba una mezcla de sorpresa y temor. Como tenía las manos apresadas detrás de la espalda, no podía hacer otra cosa para tratar de detener a Satsuki que no fuera mover incansablemente su cabeza de un lado para otro y golpear con sus piernas los costados del hombre. Izaya pronto empezó a quedarse sin aire y su pálido rostro se tornó rojizo por momentos. Cuando su cabeza cesó de moverse y sus patadas perdieron fuerza, Satsuki le soltó. El informante tosió con fuerza y Satsuki comenzó a besarle el cuello.

\- No hagas esas cosas, Izaya-kun – susurró en su oído mientras colaba una mano por debajo de su camiseta –. No me gustaría tener que matarte antes de comenzar la diversión.

Izaya, aún jadeando por la falta de aire, se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el cálido aliento de Satsuki en su oído. Entonces unos dedos se posaron en su barbilla y la alzaron. Los labios de Satsuki se unieron a los suyos segundos después. Esta vez no trató de evitar que Satsuki metiera la lengua dentro de su boca, sino que le dejó recorrer con ella toda su cavidad. Mientras Satsuki le besaba y acariciaba el abdomen, él trataba de deshacer el molesto nudo de la corbata. Satsuki rompió el beso y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuello, sin dejar de tocar el cuerpo de Izaya. Desde ahí miró de reojo al informante. Este se encontraba tan ocupado tratando de librarse de sus ataduras que no recayó en la mirada que le lanzaba Satsuki.

Cuando sintió que las manos de Satsuki se desplazaban hacia sus piernas y comenzaba a recorrerlas de arriba abajo, trató de ignorar los escalofríos que le producía y continuó con su objetivo: desatarse. Mas sus intenciones quedaron devastadas cuando Satsuki abrió sus piernas de repente, causándole un enorme dolor en los muslos.

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios.

\- Si haces eso, Izaya-kun, le quitarás toda la diversión – susurró Satsuki, mirando a Izaya con deseo.

\- Será tu diversión – respondió el informante fulminándole con la mirada.

\- Por supuesto.

La sonrisa que esbozó Satsuki en ese momento junto con la extraña luz que se había instalado en sus ojos hicieron que, por primera vez desde que Satsuki le había secuestrado, sintiese auténtico temor. El hombre volvió a enterrar sus dientes en el cuello del informante, mordiendo de forma que dejaba pequeñas marcas. Una vez que Izaya se recuperó del shock en el que había entrado, comenzó a mover frenéticamente las manos de nuevo, rozando algo duro en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sus ojos se iluminaron al notar la forma del móvil debajo de sus dedos. Con manos temblorosas lo sacó cuidadosamente, temiendo que se le resbalase y Satsuki lo descubriese. Repasó mentalmente sus contactos y, una vez que estuvo seguro de que había llegado a la letra "s", le dio a la tecla de llamada.

 _"_ _Vamos, vamos, vamos"._

El contestador saltó e Izaya apretó los dientes con fuerza, por una parte por la frustración que le embargaba y por otra para evitar soltar otro quejido de dolor, ya que Satsuki le había mordido con tanta fuerza que estaba completamente seguro de que sangraba.

Volvió a desbloquear el móvil y, esta vez, se dirigió a la letra "n", logrando igualmente que saltara el contestador. Completamente desesperado, recurrió a la última persona a la que jamás pensó que llamaría si no fuera para hacerle la vida imposible.

* * *

En medio de su búsqueda, Shizuo había sido interrumpido por un grupo de hombres armados que había tenido la sabia y estupenda idea de hacerle pagar por la paliza que les había dado la semana pasada. Obviamente, lo único que consiguieron fue acabar volando por los aires. El molesto sonido de una repentina llamada tampoco ayudó a mejorar su humor. Buscó el móvil en los bolsillos de su chaleco y respondió sin mirar el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

\- ¿Hola?

* * *

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Izaya. Jamás pensó que escuchar la furiosa voz de Shizuo le alegraría de aquella manera. Satsuki seguía ocupado lamiendo la sangre que resbalaba por su cuello y no parecía que pudiese oír la voz del rubio.

\- _¿Hola? Tch. Shinra, si eres tú, más te vale que estés en tu casa vigilando por si aparece la pulga o te golpearé._

¿Así que Shizuo estaba buscándole? Realmente era impredecible. Se oyó un pequeño chasquido y el moreno tuvo que reprimir una risita. Aquella bestia carecía por completo de paciencia.

\- Ne, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Shizuo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- _¿Izaya? ¿Dón…?_

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – dijo una tercera voz.

\- Simple curiosidad.

Shizuo entendió todo de inmediato. Izaya estaba con él, con el enmascarado. O más bien era el enmascarado el que estaba con Izaya. ¿Cómo era posible que aún siguiese con vida? No, ¿cómo había conseguido escapar? Recordaba haberle dejado atrapado en aquella cerca, sin posibilidades de moverse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de Izaya.

\- Lo que si me gustaría saber es cómo has entrado en mi casa.

\- Fue relativamente fácil conseguir que tu amable secretaria me cediera sus llaves.

\- Sí, Namie-san es muy altruista.

Shizuo, tras escuchar aquello, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a máxima velocidad a Shinjuku.

\- Dime, Satsuki-kun, tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo convenciste a Namie-san?

¿Así que ese bastardo se llamaba Satsuki? Perfecto. No le hubiese gustado mandar a la tumba a un hombre sin nombre.

\- Izaya… – susurró Satsuki. Una pequeña pausa le siguió y a Shizuo le pareció oír que Izaya contenía el aliento –. Todo en ti es maravilloso. Eres una criatura casi perfecta, pero… tu voz comienza a ser molesta.

\- Es una lástima, Satsuki-kun, pero no me gusta el sil… mph.

Tras una pausa de casi un minuto, en la que Shizuo pensó que la llamada se había cortado, la voz de Satsuki volvió a oírse, con un pequeño tinte burlesco.

\- Si vuelves a abrir la boca, no tendré más remedio que besarte.

\- Si vuelves a besarme, no tendré más remedio que morder tu asquerosa lengua.

\- Eres inteligente, Izaya-kun. No lo dudo. Así que, si sabes lo que te conviene, no lo harás de nuevo.

Satsuki besó nuevamente a Izaya y este, como la primera vez, le mordió con fuerza. Sabía que Satsuki no le mataría, no antes de poder "divertirse". Por ese motivo, necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo y esperar, muy a su molestia y pesar, la llegada de Shizuo. Aunque pudiese sentirse completamente humillado, sabía que no podría haber hecho nada si no hubiese decidido llamar al rubio.

Silencio.

Shizuo no sabía qué estaba pasando al otro lado de la línea, pero tenía la certeza de que no era nada bueno. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando escuchó la risita de Satsuki.

\- Así que has llamado a alguien, ¿eh, Izaya-kun? – preguntó Satsuki sosteniendo la barbilla de Izaya y acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla.

Plas.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe y un pequeño quejido.

Satsuki se sentó tranquilamente en el escritorio y recuperó el móvil que el moreno había dejado caer. Se lo llevó a la oreja mientras contemplaba a Izaya, que yacía en el suelo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro y un hilo de sangre resbalando por su barbilla.

\- Hola de nuevo Shizuo-kun. ¿Cómo has estado? Yo bastante mal, la verdad. Tardé unas cuantas horas en recuperarme de la herida que me causaste. Pero ahora estoy completamente renovado y, bueno, Izaya y yo íbamos a empezar con la diversión. Como comprenderás, si continúas al teléfono, no haces más que estorbar. Pero como soy una gran persona, dejaré que te despidas de él – Satsuki se acercó a Izaya y le puso el móvil en la oreja. Después pisó con fuerza el abdomen del chico, sacándole un pequeño grito de dolor – ¡Ahí lo tienes! Chao, chao, Shizuo-kun

\- _¡Bastar…!_

\- Qué aburrido – suspiró Satsuki después de colgar a Shizuo.

Para la desgracia de Satsuki, colgar al rubio había sido un terrible error, ya que él estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. Con una enorme sonrisa se arrodilló frente a Izaya y capturó sus labios en un demandante beso, el cual trató de impedir el informante a toda costa. Mas no fue él quien logró que Satsuki se apartase, sino un estruendoso golpe seguido de un escalofriante rugido:

\- ¡Aléjate de él! – gritó Shizuo, aún con la puerta en una de sus manos.

Satsuki reaccionó levantándose y arrastrando a Izaya con él hasta rozar con su espalda el ventanal. Sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y reposó el cañón de la misma en la sien de Izaya.

\- Si fuera tú, no me acercaría Shizuo-kun.

Justo en el momento en que el frío cañón tocó su piel, logró deshacerse de sus ataduras. Sabiendo que arriesgaba su vida si se movía, golpeó a Satsuki, que no se esperaba aquello, y se agachó. Shizuo comprendió a la perfección lo que Izaya trataba de decirle con sus acciones y le lanzó la puerta a Satsuki. Este reaccionó rápidamente y se apartó de la trayectoria del proyectil. Izaya se cubrió con ambos brazos de la lluvia de cristales que antes había sido su ventanal y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, solo para ser capturado de nuevo por Satsuki.

\- ¡Suéltale inmediatamente!

\- Como tú digas, Shizuo-kun.

Satsuki tomó a Izaya de la cadera y le lanzó por el hueco que había dejado la puerta en el ventanal.

\- ¡Ahhhhh!

\- ¡Nooooo!

Shizuo hizo amagos de moverse hacia el ventanal, pero se paró en cuanto Satsuki le apuntó con el arma.

\- No, no, no, Shizuo-kun. Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

Satsuki dejó la pistola en el suelo y se preparó para luchar de nuevo contra el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

Mientras, a unos pocos metros más abajo, Izaya se encontraba luchando desesperadamente por no soltarse del alféizar al que se había agarrado. A unos pocos centímetros divisó una tubería y, rápidamente, se agarró a ella con una mano. Se dio un poco de impulso y logró apoyar un pie en el alféizar del que aún se sostenía para después estar completamente de pie sobre él y fuertemente agarrado a la tubería con ambas manos. De este modo, escaló la fachada del edificio hasta llegar a su ventanal. Se asomó ligeramente y vio a Satsuki y Shizuo luchando encarnizadamente, a unos pocos pasos divisó la pistola. Volvió a dirigir su atención a los dos hombres. Satsuki había conseguido, de alguna forma que ignoraba, someter a Shizuo y ahora se encontraba tratando de estrangularle. Espera. ¿Estrangular a Shizuo? ¿La bestia de Ikebukuro? Realmente aquella era una batalla digna de un par de monstruos, pero solo él tenía el privilegio de acabar con la vida del rubio. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en su salón y, rescatando la pistola de entre los cristales, apuntó a Satsuki.

\- ¡Satsuki! – el nombrado se giró e Izaya, antes de apretar el gatillo, le gritó su último mensaje – ¡Él es mío!

La bala atravesó el abdomen de Satsuki y, sin dejarle tiempo de regeneración, Shizuo le propinó un puñetazo que le mandó volando hacia la otra punta de la sala, aterrizando sobre los punzantes cristales. Se levantó tambaleando y le lanzó una mirada a Izaya que le heló la sangre. Era una mirada tan vacía que dudaba que un humano pudiera poseerla. Sus dedos se movieron solos, producto del terror del momento, y dos balas más impactaron en el pecho del hombre. Satsuki se inclinó levemente hacia delante y, finalmente, su cuerpo se precipitó por el ventanal. Las temblorosas manos de Izaya soltaron el arma y, sin poder sostener más su peso, sus piernas le dejaron caer. Shizuo, que se había quedado sorprendido por lo que Izaya acababa de hacer, ya que le había salvado la vida a su peor enemigo, se arrodilló junto a él. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que lo que manchaba el rostro de Izaya no era precisamente sangre, sino lágrimas. Una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle le llenaron, mas no lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó, tratando de no rodear sus hombros con su brazo.

\- ¡No estoy llorando! – sollozó él.

\- Bien. ¿Y por qué no estás llorando?

\- ¡Porque no acabo de disparar y posiblemente matar a uno de mis amados humanos para salvarle la vida a mi peor enemigo!

\- Ese hombre dejó de ser humano en cuanto nuestra pelea empezó. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Además, estoy seguro de que sigue con vida y ha regenerado sus heridas. Pero lo más probable es que no vuelva a molestarte, no tienes de qué preocuparte – trató Shizuo de confortarle, pero, al ver que las lágrimas no cesaban de salir, suspiró – ¿Por qué sigues llorando? ¿Por qué **no** sigues llorando? – corrigió al recibir una gélida mirada por parte de Izaya, que casi le resultó tierna al estar sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

\- Porque tú no has arriesgado tu vida por mi culpa – confesó entre susurros.

Shizuo se encontró con una respuesta que jamás se hubiese esperado y, al no saber qué responder, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

\- ¿Así que soy tuyo?

El guardaespaldas notó cómo Izaya se tensaba y puso una mano en su hombro, pensando que se había ido de la lengua y había estropeado el ambiente con su metedura de pata. O eso creyó hasta que Izaya retiró la mano que había apoyado en su hombro de un brusco manotazo y pudo captar parte de su rostro. Su sonrojado rostro.

\- ¡N-no es lo que p-piensas! ¡No lo ma-malinterpretes! ¡Me refería a que solo yo puedo matarte! ¡Nadie más tiene ese derecho! ¡Tu vida me pertenece!

\- Hai, hai, Izaya-sama – bromeó Shizuo, cediendo finalmente a sus impulsos y rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del informante.

* * *

Efectivamente, como Shizuo había predicho, el cadáver de Satsuki no se encontró por ninguna parte y tampoco se volvió a saber nada de él. Izaya volvió en poco tiempo a su trabajo y se encargó de difundir el rumor de que todo el asunto del secuestro y la tortura no había sido nada más que uno de sus tantos juegos para observar las reacciones de sus amados humanos. Todo Ikebukuro le creyó capaz de hacer algo parecido y, en unos meses, nadie hablaba ya de aquel incidente, que había terminado por caer en el olvido. Solo Shinra y Celty sabían a ciencia cierta que todo aquello había sido real, mas desconocían el resto de la historia, lo que había acontecido en el departamento de Izaya. De la veracidad de esto último tan solo sabían Izaya y Shizuo y, por supuesto, quedaría entre ellos.

El tiempo había pasado pero, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había ni podría haber olvidado el infierno viviente que Izaya había sufrido, las peleas continuaron como siempre lo habían hecho. Aunque a ojos de las demás personas era la misma persecución diaria que tan solo conducía a la destrucción de material urbano por parte de Shizuo, muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Shizuo ya no solo veía en Izaya a una pulga molesta que se divertía destrozando vidas ajenas e Izaya había conocido una parte humana en Shizuo que no le hizo mucha gracia descubrir.

Los ciudadanos de Ikebukuro eran testigos, día sí y día también, de cómo los dos enemigos jurados recorrían toda la ciudad a una sorprendente velocidad para después perderse en algún oscuro y sinuoso callejón. Allí, solo los dioses sabían cómo terminaba aquella persecución sin sentido. Tal vez Izaya lograba escabullirse de Shizuo, quizás Shizuo conseguía atrapar a Izaya y darle su merecido o puede que tan solo ambos se ponían silenciosamente de acuerdo para desaparecer de los indiscretos ojos de la gente y pasar un tranquilo rato en la compañía del otro.

Aunque, eso, ya es otra historia.


End file.
